Moth To A Flame
by SaturnNights
Summary: A new face arrives at Beacon and makes an impact on a certain Blonde Brawler. Join Reeve as he befriends Team RWBY and of course tries to get the girl.
1. Downpour

**Hey everyone, well this is my first RWBY story and I hope you guys like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

 _"Flying… just keep flying."_

Storms raged on as a figure covered in shadow is seen soaring in the night sky.

 _"Just keep flying." His thoughts continued._

 _"Have to keep going, must get there." He thought._

His thoughts were interrupted from the roars of thunder above him.

Lightning reigned down, striking him right in his left wing.

He cried out in pain as his wing caught aflame, sending him spiraling straight down.

His eyes shut tight as he braced for impact and at his last glimpse he caught sight of castle like buildings.

 _"I made it." He thought, as he blacked out._

* * *

Meanwhile with Team RWBY.

The team had been taking a well deserved break after locking up Roman Torchwick and were just enjoying their stereotypical ways to pass the time, for them at this point normal seemed ideal.

However, that would all change soon enough.

As Ruby and Weiss were taking care of Zwei, Blake was reading The Man with Two Souls and Yang was slouched in a corner, contemplating the events from last night.

"Are you alright, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang snapped out it and looked at her sister.

 _"I shouldn't tell her, not yet." Yang thought._

"No, just thinking about the tournament." Yang lied.

"I know, right?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get out there and let my sweetheart do the talking!" Ruby yelled, excitedly.

Yang smiled as she went to exit the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"It's pouring outside." Weiss added.

"I just need some air, don't worry, I can handle a little rain." Yang said, giving a thumbs up.

Weiss rolled her eyes as the blonde stepped out the door.

Yang walked out onto the cold unforgiving campus.

She couldn't begin to understand what had happened the night before, the mother she had spent so long searching for had just shown up out of nowhere.

"Why now?" She said, talking to herself.

She pondered all the reasons she could come up with.

 _"Did she want to be back in her life?"_

 _"Did she want to see her husband again?"_

 _"Or did she just want to use Yang?"_

The lightning strikes down, silhouetting her in the night as she hears a scream from above.

She looks up to see a figure, flames trailing him as he quickly descends to the ground.

Yang rushes to catch him in split-second timing, narrowly avoiding a collision.

She looks down to get a look at the person she was carrying in her arms.

It was a boy, drenched from head to toe, with his left wing scorched and ripped apart.

 _"He needs help." She thought, as she ran to the medical wing._

She entered the nurses office, yelling incoherently for help.

The medical staff saw the boy and put him on a stretcher, rushing him into surgery.

Yang tried to barge through, but had no luck.

"You'll have to wait out here." A nurse tells her.

Yang sighs as she walks off to the waiting room.

Her mind had stopped focusing on her mom and onto the mysterious boy she had rescued.

 _"I don't know who he is, I just hope he's okay."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes! First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it, sorry if it seemed kind of short I usually save more material for the next chapters. Anyways, see you all next time and have an awesome day.**


	2. First Sight

**Hey everybody welcome back. I just wanna thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed it means a lot. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned_ _by me._

* * *

The night had passed by slowly for Yang. It had only been a five minutes since they took the boy into surgery but to her it seemed like hours. She had contacted her team telling them what had happened and told them she'd keep them posted if anything happened. She tried to stay up but it was no use, sleep overtook her.

* * *

Morning.

Reeve's eyes slowly opened as he took in the scenery.

"Where am I?" He croaked out.

He tries to sit up as he gripped his chest groaning in agony.

He turns his head quickly as a nurse comes through the door.

She looks over and her eyes widen as she drops her tray.

"Doctor!" She screams running out of the room.

He holds his hands over his ears in pain, his head aching from the yelling.

Soon enough the doctor walks in.

"Well this a surprise, we weren't expecting you to be up for at least a few more days." He said.

Reeve just stares blankly at him not knowing what to say.

"Well in that case there is someone who wishes to speak with you." The doctor explains as he walks out letting another man in.

"Seems you had an intense landing Mr?" The man asks.

Reeve contemplates answering him, he doesn't even know who this guy is or if he can trust him but figures giving him his name can't do much harm.

"Routh, my name is Reeve Routh." Reeve states.

"Well Mr. Routh it seems you made quite the entrance to our little school." The man says.

"School! Does that mean I'm at Beacon!?" Reeve asks shouting.

"Yes, I am Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster." Ozpin reveals.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Reeve says.

"The pleasure is mine, but to the point why are you here?" Ozpin questions.

"I've come from Menagerie in order to join Beacon." Reeve claims.

"So you thought you could arrive out of nowhere and I would just enroll you like that?" Ozpin asks rhetorically.

"No, I've come to prove myself, I don't expect the welcome wagon and to be accepted for no reason, I wish to better myself by becoming a huntsman, to protect and defend the people I care for." Reeve says with determination.

Ozpin looks into the boys eyes to see any signs of doubt or deceit but finds only spirit.

"Very well then, we'll give you a few days rest and then you will be put through initiation to see if you have a future here." Ozpin tells him.

"Good luck Mr. Routh, I look forward to seeing what you're capable of." Ozpin says as he leaves the room.

Reeve lays his head back on his pillow.

 _"Well it's a start" Reeve thinks semi congratulating himself._

Ozpin pokes his head through the door.

"Oh by the way, someone's waiting for you outside." Ozpin says as he leaves again.

 _"Huh that's weird, I don't think I know anyone here." Reeve wonders._

Reeve gets out of bed and tries to stand up still dizzy he trembles with each step.

He limps his way across the room as he reaches the door and walks out.

There waiting across the hall he sees a blonde girl staring right at him.

 _"Who is she?" He thought._

Meanwhile Yang finally caught her first real look at the guy.

He was about as tall as her, Dark black hair, ghostly white skin, purple eyes a little darker than her own, he was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, torn red pants with multiple zippers and finally his weapon sheathed on his back.

She stepped forward a little more to see his wings, the left one still damaged.

"So how're you feeling?" Yang asks.

Reeve looks at her and confusion.

"Fine, um not to be rude but who exactly are you?" He stammers out.

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, I kind of spotted you falling, and saved you from your crash landing." Yang says smiling.

Reeve's eyes widen, he bows to her.

"I see, then Miss Xiao Long I am in your debt." Reeve says on one knee with his head down.

"No, that's not really necessary." Yang says nervously.

"You saved my life, for that I am eternally grateful." Reeve says still bowing.

Yang not knowing what to do stands him back up and looks him in the eyes.

"Tell you what, you don't seem like you're gonna let this go but I don't like having people in my debt so Let's just say if I ever need your help you owe me one, okay?" Yang says trying to negotiate.

"Very well then when the time comes I shall honor my debt to you." He agrees.

"So what's your name and how'd you get stuck in that storm?" Yang asks.

"I'm Reeve, Reeve Routh and as for why I was out in that storm, I've been traveling to get to Beacon Academy." He explains.

"Must have be crazy to go out in that kind of weather, I like it! If you fight well enough you'll feel right at home here. So what kind of Faunus are you anyway? Those wings are so cute what are you an adorable little butterfly?" She asks laughing.

Reeve cringes at the thought.

"No, I'm a Moth Faunus, kind of why I like flying at night." He says.

"Cool, think I could join you one of these nights?" She asks.

"I don't think you could handle my flying." Reeve says with a smirk.

"Trust me, you don't know who you're dealing with, just don't fly to fast I don't wanna ruin my hair." She counters.

Yang's scroll starts beeping as her team wants her back at the dorm to get ready for class.

"Well Reeve I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She says punching his shoulder and starts running back to her dorm.

Reeve just stands there smiling, thinking to himself.

 _"I may not know much about her yet, all I know is she's a part of my life now."_

* * *

 ** _Author's notes: Alright everyone hope you liked the chapter. If you're wondering why I chose a moth Faunus out of all animals it's because they symbolize determination, attraction, faith and are driven towards the light or in this case Yang's fire, plus they're driven towards me for some weird reason. Thanks again for everything and have_** **_an_** **_awesome day._**


	3. The Gauntlet

**Hey everyone, without further ado let's get to the action.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _I_ _do not own RWBY or any_ _of the characters, they are_ _owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

It had been a week since Reeve arrived at Beacon and now came the moment of truth, Initiation.

Reeve pondered what his task would be. Would he have to fight? He heard other students talk about their initiation be finding relics in the forest but to him that seemed too obvious.

"From what I know of Ozpin he seems crafty, he'll probably give me something unexpected." He thought.

'knock' 'knock'

"Come in." Reeve said.

Yang walks in with her gauntlets on, she seems to be excited about something.

"Hey Reeve, you ready for the big day?" She asks trying to hold back a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He says with a little sigh.

" You seem happy, what's up?" He wonders.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." She says laughing.

She steps up close to him and closes the distance by kissing him on the cheek.

Reeve just stands there blushing dumbfounded. After a few seconds he managed to get out a few words.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Consider that an apology in advance." Yang says smirking and walks out the door.

 _"An apology? What for?" His mind continuously wonders._

 _"Whatever it is it can't be good with the kind of look she had."_

 _"Yeah but I gotta admit that kiss felt nice."_

He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out.

 _"You don't know her yet, she seems sweet but…do you really want to get hurt again?" His mind questioned himself._

"Never Again." He says to himself as he begins to practice his training.

With his wing still damaged his balance would be off for now so he had to think of a way to counteract his hinderance in the event of battle.

He grabbed his weapon, a sickle made from solid silver attached to a black hilt and began to swipe at the air in swift like movements.

"Whatever it is they have planned for me, whatever they throw my way, I will prove myself to them, I swear on my life I will succeed." He vowed to himself as he continued to lay out his attacks.

Yang just stood outside watching through his window at a distance.

"Good luck tomorrow Reeve, I know you'll be great." She says smiling.

Little did he know what awaits him for in just a few short hours his fate at Beacon would be put to the test.

* * *

Initiation Day.

Reeve grabbed his gear and set out for the destination Ozpin had sent him.

A large fortress stood before him, he looked in awe as he wondered what his objective would be.

Ozpin and a woman he had never seen appeared.

"Good morning Reeve, I trust you've prepared yourself for your test." Ozpin stated.

"I have sir." Reeve said excited yet anxious.

"Very well then. This is Miss Goodwitch, if you manage to pass she will be your combat teacher here at Beacon." Ozpin said introducing her.

"It's an honor Miss Goodwitch." Reeve said while bowing.

"No need for formalities Mr. Routh, simply stay in line and we won't have any problems." Glynda said with slight irritation.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, I present to you your task." Ozpin says motioning to the fortress.

"The Gauntlet! A simple task really, all you have to do is enter the fortress and navigate your way to the roof to retrieve the relic atop." Ozpin explained.

 _"That's it?" Reeve thought._

Ozpin somehow knowing what was going through the boys mind grinned.

"However we've set a few surprises in store for you. While many of our students battled Grimm during initiation with recent threats coming to light the time has come for a different approach. So in order to prepare you for the battles to come while navigating this fortress you will have to defeat your peers." Ozpin explained.

 _"There it is." Reeve thought._

"We've chosen a team for you to face off against, they're waiting inside." Ozpin says as he opens the gate.

"Good luck Mr. Routh" Ozpin says.

Reeve nods and walks inside entering the fortress and beginning his trial.

* * *

First Floor.

He enters the front door to reveal a long corridor with main halls.

"Great branching pathways, my favorite." He says sarcastically.

He maps out the corridor.

"One path, four branches, well slow and steady." He says heading down the first hall to find a dead end.

"Well one down." He says feeling a little pressure under him.

The floor gives way opening up to reveal a pit as he quickly leaps back to safety.

"Guess he meant it when he said there would be a few surprises." He says slightly chuckling.

He heads back down the hall to the next section. He looks down to find another dead end. Slowly the air gets thinner, the walls are starting to compact. He quickly bolts it back to the corridor using whatever room he can to move leaping mere inches away from being crushed.

"Well third times the charm." He says as he walks to the third hall to find a door.

He slowly turns the handle thinking before he opens it he yanks the door and sidesteps out of the way as dust scatters out the door in shots.

"Okay hall number four it is." He says as he walks to the fourth one.

The temperature slowly starts the fall.

He starts to shiver as he reaches the door and enters another room only to find it covered in snow and ice.

"What the?" He wonders out loud.

He soon spots a girl skating up to him, she stops and pulls out her weapon in a battle stance.

"You must be Reeve, I must say I expected someone more intimidating." The girl says slightly smiling.

"Intimidation isn't my style Miss Schnee." He says trying to sound more formal.

"So you're aware of who I am then." She says smirking.

"Very much, your sister spoke very highly of you." He said.

Weiss looked in shock, she hadn't heard from her sister in awhile and yet somehow this stranger knew her.

"We had a run in awhile back, she's a good friend and I don't fault her for wanting to escape the heiress life, especially with your father around." Reeve explained.

"Friends huh, well then I sure hope she doesn't get mad at you for fighting with her little sister." Weiss says readying herself.

"I'm sure I can manage, just don't hold back she would want us to fight at our fullest." Reeve said pulling out his sickle.

Both encircled the arena stepping to their sides, neither one taking their eyes off each other.

Weiss was the first to break as she charged straight for him with her strike.

Reeve backflips as she passes by him, he pushes his legs hitting her in the back disorienting her balance.

He stands back up and stands still waiting for the next attack.

She gets back up and switches her weapon configuration to dust setting. She sets it on ice and uses the full dose on Reeve freezing him solid.

She walks up to the frozen boy and begins to taunt him.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge bug boy."

What she fails to realize until now is a faint red glow coming through the ice.

"Huh?"

The ice begins to melt and crack until finally the ice is sent flying around the room as Reeve bursts out.

"But how did you…?" Weiss says dumbfounded.

"My weapon may look normal but like yours it uses dust as well."

He said with his weapon still glowing red.

"In this case with an Ice Queen like you, fire dust comes in handy." He says laughing.

"Can never get rid of that nickname can I?" She asks herself.

"Nope, speaking of which your sister hates that name to." He says as he swipes the air launching a red sickle shaped blast towards Weiss knocking her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I defeated your sister the same way." He says walking over to her.

Weiss slips a little trying to stand up, she looks up to see Reeve extending his hand to her l, offering to help her up which she gladly takes.

"Impressive, but don't get arrogant, you won't get the drop on me next time." She says.

"Don't worry I won't, I look forward to our next encounter Miss Schnee." He says bowing as he heads up the stairwell to the next floor.

* * *

Second Floor.

He walks up the stairwell noticing the lighting getting dimmer and dimmer until finally he reaches his stop, a small room almost pitch black only to be lighting by a window covered by curtains. Around him is a broken mirror, an old wooden rocking chair, many many antiques covered in cobwebs and of course the stairwell to the next floor.

"Great, I've entered a horror movie." He says trying to lighten his mood.

"You have no idea." A feminine voice says out of nowhere.

He turns to see another girl, with hair as dark as midnight and eyes as gleaming as gold. awaiting his arrival.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, it is a pleasure to meet you." She says.

"The pleasures all mine Miss Belladonna, it's always nice to meet a fellow Faunus outside Menagerie." He says.

"How did you know?" She asks reaching up to her bow.

"I could just tell, it's a shame I have to fight you, but I must." He says bowing in respect as he walks to one corner of the room.

"Whenever you're ready." He says holding his weapon.

Blake acknowledges him and walks to the other corner pulling out Gambol Shroud.

Blake launches the blade portion towards him which he blocks and grabs pulling her forwards.

He leaps up, wrapping the link around her effectively tying her up.

Blake squirms out of the link shooting at Reeve with him swiftly dodging each shot.

She has an idea and hides behind a stack of boxes.

"Huh?" He mumbles.

He walks over behind the box and peers to see Blake crouched peering over the other side.

He grins and leaps in the air to slam down his sickle into her only to find it phased through and Blake gone.

"What?!" He says surprised.

Blake leaps out behind him and lands a hit to the back of his head sending him tumbling, knocking the boxes over and him crushed underneath.

He groans in pain as he tries to look at Blake and her several copies.

They all move forward ready to end him.

"There has to be something I can do, think!" His mind shouts as he looks around.

He sees the Blake clones and Blake getting closer as one steps into the way of the window and as he sees her he notices something.

 _"That's it! The fatal flaw!" He thinks as he puts his plan into action._

He jumps up and pulls the curtain off the window which lights up the room.

He pushes through as he swipes at one of the Blakes knocking her up in the air as she spins back a few times.

He smirks as the shadow clones start to dissipate into thin air.

Blake looks up in shock but only has seconds before Reeve charges at her with another swipe blocking it with her own blade.

The two held there stance pushing back on one another until Reeve hooked behind Blake's hands pulling her forwards and jump kicking her back.

Reeve swipes cutting her hand effectively knocking the weapon out of the way and holds the sickle to her throat.

Blake only smiles as he extends his hand once more.

"Well looks like you win, still how did you know which one of me was real?" She asks.

He guides her towards the light.

"Funny thing about shadow clones, they're great for decoys but they don't exactly have shadows of their own." He says gesturing to her shadow.

Blake's eyes widen a little as she never would've guessed anyone would pick up on that.

"Well seems your future at Beacon looks bright." She says.

"Did you just make a pun?" He says.

Blake shudders at her words.

"If you see Yang please don't tell her." Blake says worried.

"Why?" He asks.

"Trust me you'll find out." Blake says patting him on the back leading him to the stairs.

* * *

Third Floor.

As soon as he enters the next floor the heat immediately hits him radiating from every corner.

Reeve starts to pant looking for anything cool.

"I know I'm just that hot." He hears a familiar voice say.

"Yang?!" He says shocked to see her.

"Awww did you miss me already, that's so sweet too bad I have to crush you." She says trying to sound adorable.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." He says nervously.

"Well you got me, tell you what you beat me in this fight and I'll reward you with another kiss." She says holding back a laugh.

She starts making smooching noises to tease him.

 _"Nice try Yang but you're not getting to me just yet."_

However he throws his weapon aside.

Yang looks puzzled.

"What gives Reeve?" She asks.

"Well it seems you like me so much I would never use my weapon against one as cute as you." He says lowering his head to avoid her seeing him blushing.

"Alright loverboy, less flirting more fighting." She says punching at the air launching projectiles at him.

He dodges each one Matrix style and jumps forward with a barrage of kicks.

With each kick his legs collided with her arms, two different fighting styles clashing.

He uses a free hand in a quick motion towards her head strangely not attacking her with it.

They both land a hit knocking each other back.

They charge again only this time Reeve has an idea.

Reeve slides under her and stands up behind her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh" she says.

Reeve holds up a single blonde strand.

Yang reaches a hand up to her head and then looks at him in rage.

Her eyes turn red as her body catches flame.

"You're a dead man!" She yells as she starts another wave of shots.

He just simply dodges each one like it was nothing until finally.

"Click" "Click"

"Out of Ammo?" Reeve asks smirking.

Yang looks at her wrists to see Ember Cecelia empty.

Yang however still furious at him does a leap in the air with her dust ready to pound him into the ground.

But with one fateful mistake she overshoots her target instead landing right on him.

Both have their eyes shut unaware of what's going on.

 _"Why do I suddenly feel, amazing?" They both simultaneously wonder._

They both slowly open their eyes to see each other's now knowing why they felt this way.

They were kissing each other.

Yang's eyes started to fade back to the usual purple but soon closed back up as she continued the kiss.

Reeve just blushed madly at the situation.

 _"I kissed her! Well she kissed me but whatever, what am I gonna do?!" His mind races._

They soon break the kiss and both stand back up with Yang still holding on to him.

"I forfeit." She says urging her head on his shoulder.

"What?" He says confused.

"I guess that kiss was just too much for me." She says teasing him.

Reeve blushed more and headed up the stairs to the roof thinking about her the whole time.

 _"She's so beautiful. Wait!_ We _don't even know her that well, what if she turns out like…"_

Reeve cuts off his thoughts trying to avoid bad memories as he enters the final stretch.

* * *

The Roof.

Reeve gets up to the roof only to see a small stand with a white knight chess piece on top.

"I guess that's the relic." He says going to grab it.

A blur of red shoots by and makes impact onto the roof.

The figure emerges revealing a girl in a red and black outfit.

"So you managed to beat everyone else huh?" She says.

"Yeah, you're team is a formidable one, let me guess, you want a fight." He says.

"You guessed right." She says forming her scythe.

Reeve pulls out his sickle and awaits the girls strike.

Ruby bursts forwards at high speed not even he can dodge almost knocking him off the roof.

 _"Okay, too fast, can't take the defensive this time." He strategizes._

 _"Each one before had a weakness, whether it be elemental, environmental or just turning their strength against them. So what's hers?" He tries to look for an answer._

Ruby just continues to knock him back and forth not letting up.

 _"That's it!" His mind shouts._

He grabs the relic and heads for the stairs.

"Hey Ruby! Catch me if you can!" He shouts running down.

Ruby rushes towards the stairs to enter the third floor to find nothing.

"Hey Ruby!" Reeve shouts.

She turns to see him taunting her.

Reeve laughs and runs down back to the second floor.

Ruby starts to get a little mad as she rushes after him only to trip into pitch black darkness.

Reeve had covered up the window so nothing could be seen.

Ruby could hear the faint sound of steps creaking and followed it.

Reeve had reached back to the first floor, awaiting her arrival built a snow wall in front of the entrance which she of course hit.

Reeve took the opportunity to go back down the corridor which thankfully had reset.

"Perfect." He said.

Ruby was right on his tail as she followed him down a hallway only for him to stop.

"Give up?" She said.

He turns his head to face her smirking as he leaps up right when the floor gives way allowing Ruby to fall through.

Reeve smiled as he walks back out the front entrance to find Ozpin.

"Interesting methods Mr. Routh." Ozpin says.

Reeve tosses him the chess piece.

"Welcome to Beacon."


	4. Cold Front

**Hey everyone, well with initiation over it's time for our Faunus to be properly introduced to Team RWBY. Wish him luck people, he's gonna need it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

In Vale.

He still couldn't believe it, he'd actually passed, he was officially a student at Beacon.

Reeve was ecstatic about his new life in Vale, he'd spent so long preparing for this and he wasn't going to let a moment slip away.

He took out the list of supplies he would need for Beacon.

"Let's see one Scroll, History of Remnant Vol. 1, Advanced Combat Vol. 1 and Grimm Physiology Vol. 1." He listed out loud.

He frowned a little, he assumed the school would at least supply the textbooks and considering he barely had any lien to his name, this would be difficult.

 _"Maybe I can get them all secondhand somewhere." He thought hoping._

He wandered around vale searching for anywhere he could find used books cheap, and that's where he saw it.

"Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun." He read the sign aloud.

"Worth a shot." He said stepping up to the door knocking.

No answer, he knocks again but still no answer. He peers in the window only to see no one there. He tries the door knob and it's surprisingly unlocked. He walks in to find only darkness surrounding him, each shelf covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What a shame, another used book store closed down. I mean we already have like 20 Skybucks and WcDaniels do we really need more?" He says looking at you.

"Strange that it's still fully stocked though." He wonders aloud.

He looks around and luckily finds the textbooks he's looking for and places them in his bag.

He goes to exit but feels bad for taking them even if it's abandoned. He walks over and places five lien on the counter and walks off.

 _"Well now all I need is a Scroll." He thinks as he heads to the electronic store._

 _"300 lien!" His mind shouts looking at what's considered the cheapest model._

He sighs and hangs his head.

"Hey Reeve!" A voice shouts.

Reeve turns to see Ruby and Weiss themselves.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asks.

"Oh nothing I was just out getting my supplies and I can't exactly afford a Scroll." He explains pulling out his empty wallet.

"Well that's a shame. But lucky for you I will gladly cover the cost of your scroll." Weiss said.

"Weiss I couldn't ask you to do that, I want to earn it myself." Reeve explains.

"Then earn it by doing me a favor, I buy you your scroll and you tell me how you know my sister and where she is." Weiss offers.

"Do we have a deal?" Weiss asks holding out her hand.

"Deal." Reeve says shaking her hand.

* * *

Later at Beacon.

Reeve had configured his scroll and gained access to his dorm.

It was small but he didn't care, it was comfortable enough for him.

 **'Knock' 'Knock'**

"Come in." He says.

Yang walks in causing Reeve to blush like crazy.

"Hey Reeve." She says

"Hey Yang, what's up?" He asks.

"Not much, Ruby wants you to come over and introduce yourself, plus Weiss wants to know the story between you and Winter." Yang explains.

"Oh sure, tell them I'll be over in a few minutes." He says.

"Cool, oh and Reeve." She says.

Reeve looks over only for his lips to be met by Yangs.

Yang breaks the kiss and looks into eyes.

"Sorry about going crazy during the Initiation." She apologizes and walks back to her dorm.

Reeve just stands there paralyzed in nervousness and bliss.

* * *

Later in Team RWBY's dorm.

Reeve arrived and decided they should introduce themselves first.

Ruby went first.

"I'm Ruby Rose, team leader and Yang's little sister. I love cookies and weapons."

Then Weiss.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and depending on your story, your friend or your worst nightmare."

Then Blake.

"I'm Blake."

Reeve looks at Blake.

 _"Okay she's introverted, I can respect that. Plus she doesn't know me so trust is an issue but I'll get her to trust me soon enough." He_ _thinks hoping he and Blake will become_ _closer_.

Last but certainly not least was Yang.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and thrill seeker extraordinaire."

"Your turn Reeve, who are you?" Weiss questions.

"My name is Reeve Routh, I was born and grew up in Menagerie, recently I decided to leave that all behind and journey here to Vale to become a Huntsman." Reeve says.

"What did your parents think about your decision?" Ruby asks.

Reeve looks down and takes a seat.

"My parents and I never really saw eye to eye, they kind of banished me." He told them.

All of them looked in shock at his words.

"What do you mean banished you?!" Yang shouts.

"Banished as in, don't come back to our home, we never wanted you in our life." Reeve says sighing.

All of them just look down to the floor not wanting to push the issue further.

"So how do you know my sister?" Weiss asks speaking up.

Reeve smiles and begins telling them the their story.

* * *

 _Flashback: 4 Years Ago._

Atlas troops were scouting Menagerie in attempts of finding hidden White Fang activists.

Unfortunately they succeeded as a massive group of radicals was found and so began a war zone on the docks.

"General Ironwood sir, they've cut off our communications relay, we are unable contact our fleet for reinforcement garrisons." Private Haywood states.

"Damn! Get Jones on repairs, and have Free ready to defend with a sniper." Ironwood orders.

"Yes sir." Private Haywood salutes.

"One more thing Private, where is Schnee?" Ironwood asks.

"She's off training with Private Shawcross sir." Private Haywood says.

"Very well then, dismissed." Ironwood orders.

Meanwhile with Winter.

Swords clashed and sparks flew as Winter charged at Private Shawcross in fury.

"You're losing focus Schnee." He says.

Winter endlessly swipes missing each time until finally she's knocked back by a hit from Shawcross.

"You need to control your anger, it may get you in trouble one day." He says.

"Remember emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you." He says.

She sneers a little but looks up at him and realizes he's only trying to help as always.

"I will eventually, after all I'm learning from the best." She says putting her arm on around his shoulder.

He smiles but quickly frowns as he hears something.

"Stay alert, they might be near b…ahhh!" He yells as he's shot in the shoulder.

"No!" She shouts staying beside him.

"It's only a flesh wound, go! Get as far away from here as you can, I'll hold them off." He says readying for battle.

"No I'm not leaving you, I'll fight along side you." She pleads.

"You're still in training, I won't risk it, now go!" He yells ordering her to leave.

She starts to run into the distance.

"Miss Schnee!" He yells as Winter turns back.

"It was an honor Miss, and I hope you find everything you want." He says smiling.

A tear falls from Winter's eye as she takes one last look at her friend and runs off.

She hears gunshots and metal clanking in the distance and then…silence.

She runs faster not looking back until finally she makes it to the village and collapses in front of a small cottage from exhaustion.

 _"Can't move,_ _need to keep going." She_ _thinks trying to get back up._

"There she is!" A White Fang member shouts out leading his pack to her.

They start to close in on her ready to string until the leader is struck down in a swoop by an unknown figure.

"What the?!" One of them screams out.

The figure circles back pulling out a sickle to slice at them.

They fire but he's too fast and dodges all their dust rounds.

"Stupid kid! Retreat, these two ain't worth the time." The leader says as they work their way out.

The unknown kid lands next to Winter.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just tired." She lies.

"Here I'll help you up, you can stay at my place." He offers lifting her up and carrying her inside.

"You're very kind young man." She says as he places her on his bed.

"No problem, I couldn't stand to see a woman get hurt and I really can't stand those White Fang guys." He says.

"I'm Winter, I'm training to become a huntress for the Atlesian fleet." She says.

"I'm Reeve and what's a huntress?" He asks.

"You've never heard of Huntsman and Huntresses?" She asks surprised.

He nods no and she begins to explain.

"Huntsman and Huntresses are individuals who dedicate their lives to fighting evil and defending the people of Remnant."

Reeve just stares in awe, he always wanted to be a hero, someone who just wanted to do the right thing, to inspire people and give them hope.

"Do you think I could be a huntsman?" He asks.

Winter smiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you can, it will be hard work though, countless hours of training, studying and of course combat. Not to mention you'll have to be accepted into one of the academies." She says.

"Academies?" He asks.

"Yes Academies. Didn't anyone ever teach you about any of this?" She asks.

"I've never been outside the village and we don't have much to go off of besides survive." He says.

"Well the Academies are four schools which train people to become Hunters and Huntresses. There's Haven, Atlas, Shade and Beacon." She explains.

"Cool, maybe one day I can be accepted." He says enthusiastic.

"Yeah maybe." She says smiling.

"Well you should rest up a bit before you get back." He says turning out the light.

Winter agrees and puts the blanket over her closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Winter." He whispers and heads downstairs.

* * *

 _End of Flashback._

"After that she would come visit from time to time and we would catch up, until she moved up in rank and became more busy but she would always find a way to contact me." He said finishing his story.

The four of them had a look of awe on their faces as Weiss got up and did something unexpected, she hugged him.

The other three looked shocked as the Ice Queen never showed this kind of affection towards anyone.

Ruby and Blake stared but Yang almost scowled a little jealous of the situation.

"Thank you, for saving her Reeve." Weiss says letting go.

"It was my pleasure Weiss, she would've done the same for me." Reeve says thinking about that day.

"So when's the last time you heard from her?" Weiss asks.

"About three months ago, I asked her where she was but she said it was classified, that's really most of the answers I get these days." He says sighing.

"You and me both" Weiss says feeling the same way.

"Well it's late and I have my first classes tomorrow so goodnight everyone." Reeve says heading out.

"Goodnight Reeve." Team RWBY says simultaneously.

Reeve enters his dorm and lays down on his bed thinking of that day all those years ago and how everything had changed.

"Thank you Winter, for everything."


	5. Old Wounds

**Hey everyone. Alright looks like we're entering Vytal Festival territory which means time for a few reunions and maybe a reveal or two. Well this should be fun.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

It had been a month since Reeve had joined Beacon and it was challenging to say the least.

Now of course his classes weren't difficult in fact he did better than he thought he would.

What made it difficult was of course Yang, she wasn't annoying by any means but with her constant winking and flirting he could barely focus on anything.

It didn't help his mind always drifted to her no matter what he was doing, studying, training and she even invaded his dreams, but the sad thing was he actually kind of liked it.

Reeve never liked or wanted attention, he tried to stay as far from the spotlight as possible and keep a low profile but somehow having the blondes attention felt like he was special like he'd never felt before.

Still he couldn't admit it to himself, he just didn't want to risk falling again.

 _"It's probably just a friendly gesture or something to tease me, nothing more." He tried to convince himself._

He wandered the school looking for a place to find solitude before the festival began. Since he had no team he was ineligible to fight and if he couldn't fight he was at least going to relax for once.

He found a dark corner in the section of the library no one ever looked and sat against the wall, pulling out the book Blake had lent him.

 _"Team RWBY's match is tomorrow, I hope they're ready." He thinks wishing them luck._

His thoughts are interrupted by a woman's voice.

"I thought I'd find you here." She says.

He looks up and of course, it's Yang.

 _"So much for relaxing, I'll be a blushing wreck in two seconds." He worries._

"Whatcha doing back here, being all emo as usual?" She says teasing him.

"Shhh." They hear the librarian across the way.

"If you wanna talk maybe we should go back to my dorm." He says not wanting to cause trouble.

"Inviting a girl to your room already? I never thought you had it in you." Yang says almost laughing.

Reeve starts to blush madly and hangs his head trying to hide his face from her.

"I'm only messing with ya, come on let's go." She says leading.

Reeve just nods as they head to his room.

They enter and Reeve quickly tries to put some distance between him and Yang.

"What's up Reeve?" Yang asks

"Nothing, how goes the training? Are you girls ready for the match?" He asks trying to change the focus from him to her.

"You know it! It's a shame you can't compete, it'd be awesome to have a rematch on live broadcast." She says hyped.

"As fun as that sounds I think I dodged a bullet, not a fan of being filmed or photographed." He says.

"Too bad, you're so cute you were made for the camera." She says.

Reeve sighs and looks in the mirror, he never cared about anyone else's looks, personality was what made a person beautiful to him, but whenever he looked in that mirror he could never stand what he saw.

He sighs again and looks away.

"I don't think so, but you would probably know." He says

"What do you mean?" She asks

"Well you're one of the most beautiful people I know." He says causing her to blush.

"You're just saying that, like all the guys do." She says looking away.

Reeve looked at her with sorrow and began to speak from his heart.

"No I'm not, and I don't just mean as a pretty face. I don't see beauty as others do, physical appearance is almost invisible to me, it's who the person really is inside that allows me to see them. Their kindness, their sweetness and their love, and when I got to know you, you showed me all those qualities, you're one of the most selfless and sweetest people I've ever met that's why I think you're beautiful."

Yang just stared in shock as did Reeve as he came to the realization as to what he just did.

 _"Did I really just say all that?!" His mind panicked._

 _"Oh my god he just said all that!" Her mind ecstatic._

"That's very sweet Reeve, your girlfriend must be lucky." She says

"I've actually never had a girlfriend." He confesses.

"Really?" She says a little surprised.

"Yeah." He says hiding the remains of his blush.

"Well then, it looks like I have you all to myself." She says grinning as she pounces onto him tackling him to the floor and pinning him.

"Yang what are you doing?!" He says trying to break away.

"I told you, you're all mine." She says going in for a kiss.

Reeve turns his head to avoid it and she gets him on the cheek.

"Reeve, what's wrong?" Yang asks concerned.

"It's just…do you actually like me?" He finally asks her.

"What do you mean? Of course I like you, if I didn't why would I be doing this?" She questions him.

"I know but, is this just another part of the teasing or do you genuinely feel this way about me?" He asks.

She gets up and takes a seat on the bed motioning for him to sit next to her.

He sits down next to her awaiting her answer.

"Why do you seem so worried about it?" She asks.

"Because I don't want to put my feelings out there for someone who doesn't really care for them, not after…" He stops himself realizing his mistake.

"Not after what?" She asks determined to know.

 _"Well you screwed up now. Should I tell her, well I'll never know how she truly feels unless I tell her."_

"Alright Yang, what I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone before and you have to promise you won't tell anyone either." He says

"I promise." She says.

"Alright, it was about a year and a half ago when I was still on Menagerie. I had just been banished by my parents and I was out on my own searching, eventually I came across a neighboring village and I settled there for the time being. While in my searches I had made a few friends and through them I met someone." He stopped not knowing if he could continue.

He looked at Yang who was listening intently and he knew he had to keep going.

"Her name was May, she was the first girl I ever fell in love with." He said.

Yang's eyes went wide filled with surprise and rage.

"We quickly became close but she was attached to someone else."

"Her boyfriend would always mistreat her and cheat on her constantly even when he knew she knew. "

"I couldn't take seeing her in her constant depression and misery. I offered to help her in any way I could, she wished to come to Vale and start anew and I of course wanted to help. We were friends for a long time, each day seeing her sad was difficult but I would always be her shoulder to cry on and one day I would get us to Vale."

"Then one day, she told me she would be going out for a few weeks and that she would be back soon. I of course thought nothing of it, I would miss her but I knew she needed some time to relax."

"After that the contact with her was cut, no response, months passed by and still no word, I was worried out of my mind, did something bad happen? Is she okay?"

"Finally one day while I was wandering I saw her, she was standing around waiting for something, I of course was excited and couldn't wait to speak to her again, I waved to her and then silence."

"Not one word, she just gave me this emotionless look of disgust and then turned away."

"Then I saw him, she walked off and went with him, the same man that treated her like dirt and still was unfaithful to her."

"After that day I never saw her again, I knew I couldn't give my trust or love away to anyone like that ever again.."

With his story finished Yang tried to hold back tears but failed.

"After that, I knew I couldn't stay in Menagerie so I set out drifting across the continents and finally I journeyed to Beacon." He explained.

"Now you see why I asked you, I like you Yang but if I'm just another guy you wanna mess with I don't want any part of it." He says

Yang contemplates for a second and pulls him in for a hug.

"Reeve, when I said I liked you I meant it. I don't know how much whether it's just a friend or something more, but I know I can't live without you and that I love the affection that you give and when we kiss everything in the world just seems right." Yang whispers confessing.

Reeve pulls back to look into her eyes for sincerity and sure enough he finds it.

Reeve smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.

Yang mumbles something during so he breaks it off.

"What was that?" He asks.

"So are we together?" She asks.

"Well we don't need to label it, we can be friends, in a relationship, whatever we want, as long as we're in each other's lives." He says smiling.

"I'd like that." She says smiling too.

"Well it's late and I believe someone needs to rest up for her big match tomorrow." He says gesturing to her.

"Oh alright, goodnight Reeve, wish me luck tomorrow, it'll be nice having you cheer from the stands." She says kissing him on the cheek and heads back to her dorm.

Reeve lays down smiling to himself.

 _"The past is the past, I can't change it, but I can focus on now, I promise Yang I will be there for you always." He vowed._

His thought were interrupted by his scroll beeping.

 _"Unknown number." He thinks._

He answers it out of curiosity.

"Hello this is Reeve speaking." He says.

The line stays silent for a few seconds until finally a voice on the other end is heard.

"Reeve, it's been awhile." The voice says.

Reeve drops the scroll on his bed in pure and utter shock as he recognized the voice instantly.

Even after the call dropped he stood still for a good thirty minutes until he regained control uttering only one word.

"May?"


	6. Reconcile

**Hey everyone! Well looks like we have a new player in this game. So without further ado let's continue.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"May?"

Reeve realizing how long he stayed frozen for reached for the phone to call her back.

His hands stopped as he was about to press the button and took into account what happened before.

 _"Why would she call? She's been gone for over a year. Why now?"_

He contemplated his choices but he knew if he didn't call back the thought of what if would torture him.

He pressed the return button on his scroll and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard her say.

"Hey May." He said trying to keep from breaking down.

"Reeve, hey how's it going?" She asks nonchalantly.

Reeve just stands there puzzled.

 _"After all this time, that's all she has to say." His mind shouts._

"I've been doing fine, I got into Beacon." He says.

"Oh my Oum! That's fantastic! So you're in Vale, you should stop by, I've been living here for a while." She offered.

Reeve hesitated his answer.

 _"She seems genuine, maybe something's changed, but can I trust her?"_

"Yeah that sounds fine, how about tomorrow at 4?" He says.

"Great! I work down at this little clothing shop right next to where Tukson's used to be." She says.

Reeve flinches remembering the store that day.

"Cool, guess I'll see you there." He says nervous.

She hangs up the phone and he sets his down on his counter thinking over what just happened.

 _"That didn't just happen, that couldn't have happened."_

 _"Well one things for sure, tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting with seeing Yang fight in the ring and…"_

He stops mid thought realizing what he'd just done.

 _"I just got together with Yang and I just agreed to meet up with the girl I used to have feelings for."_

He facepalms realizing how stupid his decision was.

 _"Alright calm down, it's not like it's a date or anything and it's not like you still have feelings for her after all you've been through, plus it's not like you're going to let anything happen, I can't stand guys who are unfaithful."_

 _"We go down there after the match, we say hello, we catch up for old times sake, then we leave."_

He grew tired and decided to rest hoping when he woke up everything would seem easier.

* * *

The Next Day: After Team RWBY's Match.

Reeve was waiting outside for Yang preparing for the bone-crushing hug to come and sure enough it did.

"Yang, crushing, spine!" He said in a higher pitched voice.

"Oh sorry Reeve." She said letting him go.

"It's alright, awesome job out there." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was! So you wanna go celebrate with us?" Yang offers.

"I actually can't, I need to head into Vale." Reeve says slightly nervous.

"Oh, what for?" Yang asks.

"Promise you won't be mad." Reeve says.

"I promise." She says.

"Remember that girl I told you about, May?" He starts.

"Yes." Yang says clenching her teeth and fists.

"Well she kind of called me out of nowhere and asked if I could visit her, turns out she lives down in Vale." He says while starting to guard himself.

Yang stares blankly at him for what seems like years until finally she speaks up.

"I'm not mad."

"I'm glad you told me." She says putting her arms around him embracing him in a hug.

"Really?" He asks shocked.

"Yep, because I'm coming with you." Yang says smiling.

Reeve looks at her, he's both worried what Yang would do but relieved that she'd tag along and that she cared for him that much.

"Thank you." He says as he kisses her on the forehead.

Yang blushes and the two head for the airships heading out.

* * *

Later In Vale.

The airship lands and two head towards the clothing store.

They arrive and Yang is in awe.

"With all these styles I may just have to change my usual wardrobe." She says piling stacks of clothes up.

"Well we all need a little change sometime, still I doubt you can afford all that, but I managed to earn some extra lien so pick an outfit and it'll be on me." He says.

She looks at him and lunges toward him locking lips with him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She shouts charging into the changing room.

"So what was that all about?" A familiar voice says.

Reeve turns and sure enough it's May.

"She's just excited." Reeve says smiling.

"So…how've you been?" Reeve says awkwardly.

"I've had my ups and downs, I moved out here a few months back, got a job here and a little place down the road, unfortunately I kind of have to share it with my ex-boyfriend." She explains.

Reeve hangs his head to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He says.

"It's fine, we're still friends." She says.

"That's good to know." He says.

"So Beacon huh?"

"I always knew you'd make it big." She says.

"Yeah took awhile and a lot of will but I made it." He says.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure." She says.

"Why did you leave?" "Why did you cut contact that day?" He asks trying to keep from breaking.

"I cut out a lot of people that day, even my own mother, that's why I moved out here."

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault." She says relieving him.

In that one sentence a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders.

It was almost like the angst and pain had vanished from his memories.

"So what do you think?" He hears Yang call out and turns his head.

His jaw drops in amazement at the sight before him.

Yang had picked out a red t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a purple fingerless gloves reaching her elbows. It was a simple outfit but for him he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says walking over to him and holding him by her side.

"So who's this?" May asks.

"I'm Yang, his girlfriend." She says.

"Wow, way to go Reeve!" May says holding her hand up for a high five which Reeve returns hesitantly.

"You must be May, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Yang says holding out her hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, just take care of him otherwise we're gonna have a problem." May threatens with a creepy smile while shaking Yang's hand.

Yang breaks the handshake stepping back in fear.

"Okay, well it's been nice chatting but we promised the rest of Yang's team we'd be back to celebrate their victory so how much for the clothes?" He asks trying to avoid any confrontation.

"That'll be 50 lien." May says.

Reeve hands her the money and the two walk out.

May walks out of the store and calls out to him.

"Maybe we can talk again sometime." She says.

"Yeah, I'd like that, I'll see you soon." He says as returns to Yang.

"Well she seems nice." Yang says.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong, it feels great to have her back in my life." He says smiling.

"Yeah, but don't forget, you're mine and mine alone." Yang says pulling him into a kiss.

"Always." He says as they board the airship back.

* * *

Beacon Later That Night.

Reeve and Yang had returned exhausted and headed for their dorms.

Yang latched onto him not letting go.

"I wanna stay with you." She drowsily blurted out.

Reeve too tired to even think simply nodded yes and opened the door letting them both in as they collapsed onto the bed and laid there in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Reeve, I love you." Yang says snuggling her head against his chest.

"I love you too Yang." He says.

Both of them had drifted off to sleep little did they know someone had noticed them.

A voice whispers.

"Well this is a surprise."


	7. Tears of Ice

**Hey everybody, well it seems a few more people have favorited, followed and reviewed, so I just wanna thank everyone for the support, makes it all worth while.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Reeve's eyes slowly opened as he took in the scene.

Yang was with him in his bed.

 _"Wait did we?"_

 _"No of course not." He panics._

He looks down at her resting with her arms around him.

 _"She's so cute." He thinks._

"Good morning." A voice smugly says.

Reeve struck with fear turns to see the last person he would expect.

"W-Winter?" He stutters out.

"It's been awhile Reeve, I see you've been busy." Winter says with a grin.

Reeve tries to tell her what happened but a yawn interrupts him.

Yang slowly starts to wake up, she rubs her eyes and then looks up at him.

"Good morning Reeve." She says then kisses him not knowing someone's watching.

Reeve can only stare wide eyes at Winter as she does this and soon Yang catches on.

Yang turns to see what he's staring at to find her staring back.

"Ahhhh!" "When did Weiss get taller?!" Yang screams out.

Reeve tries to keep from laughing but can't hold back and falls to the floor.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Winter says sternly.

"I am Winter, Weiss' older sister." She explains.

"Oh, well it's an honor to meet you, Weiss told us so much about you." Yang says.

"You must be Yang, Weiss has told me much about you as well, however she failed to mention your activities with Mr. Routh here." Winter says sending a glare.

Reeve and Yang both blush at the comment.

Reeve tries to explain the situation to her, hoping that she'll understand.

"It wasn't anything like that, we were just tired after our trip down to Vale and we sort of just crashed." He says with his voice breaking from nervousness.

"Yeah besides, we wouldn't be at school if we were gonna do that." Yang jokes.

Reeve takes a tip from Ruby and throws a pillow at her to quiet her.

"I see." Winter says then pauses walking over to Yang meeting her face to face.

"How do you feel for Reeve." Winter says with determination.

"Well, he sweet, he's gentle, he's cute, he's the best boyfriend I could hope for and I love him more than anything." Yang confesses.

Winter steps back unsheathing her sword.

"I believe you, however." She says pointing her sword towards Yang's neck.

"If you hurt him in any way i will strike you down with no hesitation, understood?" Winter threatens.

"Yes mam." Yang whimpers.

Winter sheaths her sword and walks toward Reeve.

"Always nice seeing you Reeve, we can talk more later, I have some business to attend to." She says.

She kisses him on the cheek and then leaves the room.

Reeve just stands there a happy wreck.

"Well that was weird." He thought.

"That's the second time a girl had threatened me over you, anyone else I should know about?" Yang asks.

"Not that I know of." Reeve says honestly.

"Still she seemed a little too friendly with you." Yang says worried.

"She was always like that back in the day, I'm kind of glad she's loosened up a little bit." He says.

"Don't worry, she may be an old friend but you're the one I fell for." Reassuring her as he holds her in his arms.

"That's all I need to hear." Yang says returning the embrace.

Meanwhile Winter on the other side of the door had heard everything.

She hung her head walking down the halls as tears shed from her eyes.

"Winter, what's wrong?" Weiss asked concerned.

"Nothing Weiss." She says trying to hide her emotions.

"It's not nothing, obviously something is bothering you." Weiss tries to get to her.

"I said it's nothing so leave me be!" Winter yells.

Weiss stands there in shock, her sister never snapped at her like that, she runs off giving her sister time to herself.

 _"I need to clear my head." Winter thinks as she heads to the roof._

Weiss runs through the halls searching for what she assumed was the cause and sure enough she barges through his door.

"What did you do to my Sister?!" She yells out.

Reeve looks at her dumbstruck.

"Yes Weiss, please come in why don't you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Enough jokes Routh, what did you do to her?!" Weiss shouts grabbing him by the collar.

"I swear I don't know, why? What happened?! Is she alright?!" He questions back worried.

"I saw her walking away from here, I could here her crying, I swear to Oum whatever you did…" Weiss starts her threat but is cut off.

"I gotta go find her!" Reeve says booking it out the door.

* * *

Later that day.

Reeve had searched all throughout the campus the entire day non-stop.

"Where could she be?" He asks himself worried.

 _"I just hope she's alright." He thought as he kept his pace up._

He had double checked every location, where else could she be.

Then the thought hit him.

"The roof!" He yelled out of nowhere and sped up the stairway.

He got up there and sure enough he saw her.

But he had never seen her like this, usually she was so strong willed and formidable yet kind hearted looking.

But the girl he saw before him was someone who only looked to be a hollow shell of Winter.

He walks up to her slowly and places a hand on her shoulder surprising her.

"What's wrong Winter?" He says showing concern.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Winter, we both know that's not true, I know we don't speak that much anymore but I still consider you one of my closest friends and I promised to be there for you in any situation, I swear you can trust me." He said trying his hardest to convince her.

Winter hearing all of this let a few more tears escape and then did the unthinkable…

 ** _She Kissed Him!_**

Reeve goes into shock trying to push her off and after a few seconds he succeeds.

"I love you Reeve." Winter confesses.

Reeve couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"I love you, I've loved you for so long." She says wrapping her arms around him.

A slight smile comes to Reeve's face from the affection but he knows what he has to do.

"Winter, I love you too but, you know how I am, I could never betray someone especially when it comes to love, I could never be unfaithful and I'm in love with Yang." Reeve says.

Winter rests her on his shoulder.

"I understand." She says letting the tears fall once more.

"Winter, I still love you, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you." He promises her.

"Winter you're a beautiful woman, you're strong, smart and kind, one day you're gonna make some guy one of the luckiest people in Remnant." He reassures her.

Winter blushes still resting her head on him not wanting to let go but she knew she had to.

"Thank you Reeve, Yang is a very lucky girl." She says.

"Yeah, I'm blessed having her in my life, as well as having you." He says.

Winters blush grows.

"Well, it's late I should probably return to my living quarters." She says.

"Yeah I should get to bed too, goodnight madam, I will see you tomorrow." He says hugging her once more then walking away.

Winter stares up at the sky one last time thinking of him.

 _"I may not be with him but he'll always be by my side." She thinks, grinning her whole way back._

* * *

Reeve's dorm.

Reeve walks in finding only pitch black darkness.

He tries flipping the light switch but it's pointless.

 _"Great, power outage." He thinks sarcastically while trying to navigate his way to his bed._

He eventually bumps into it and climbs in pulling to blankets over him.

His eyes start to close but as they do he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

 _"What the?" His mind yells._

"Took you long enough, so where were you?" The voice reveals it's Yang.

"I was out looking for Winter, Weiss told me she was upset about something so I went to go comfort her. He explains.

"Awww how sweet, so what was she upset about?" Yang asks.

Reeve hesitates in telling her but gives in since he never wishes to keep secrets.

"She told me she loves me." He says.

Yang just lays there, her eyes slowly going red and her body catching flame.

Reeve panics trying to tell her what happened.

"But I told her how much I love you and how I would always be faithful to you." He blurts out.

Yang calming down a little goes back to normal but still a little angry.

"Fine then, goodnight." Yang says shutting her eyes.

Reeve just lays there dumbstruck.

"Y-Yeah, goodnight." He stutters out and slowly falls back to sleep.

In his mind he's relieved nothing happened, but in Yang's mind she only has one thought.

 _"I'll have to have a talk with Winter tomorrow"_


	8. Murder of Qrows

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Reeve tossed and turned in his sleep that night not knowing the reason. He was worried but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He woke up to find no one next to him, no Yang in sight.

 _"I wonder where she went." He lays there wondering._

 **Boom!**

 _"What the?!" He thinks hearing the massive rumble._

"Better go check it out." He says grabbing his gear, heading out of the dorm.

* * *

10 Minutes Earlier.

Yang had snuck out of the dorm to confront Winter.

Winter had been up for early morning training so Yang thought it would be perfect for keeping Reeve none the wiser.

"Hey!" Yang called out.

Winter turned in surprise not expecting anyone to disturb her.

"Yang?" "Well this is a surprise, is everything alright?" She asks.

"I know how you feel for Reeve." Yang says trying to keep control.

Winter looks back stunned.

"I see, Yang I meant no disrespect to you and kissing him was out of line, but I can't help the way that I feel." Winter apologizes.

"Wait, You did what?!" Yang shouts.

Winter recoiled realizing she screwed up.

"Yang, I swear I didn't mean to hurt your relationship." Winter pled.

Yang readied her gauntlets to fire but holds back.

"I understand, It's just besides Ruby and my dad, he's the only one in my life who makes me feel complete, like he won't turn his back on me no matter what." Yang says starting to cry.

Winter hangs her head, she understands what it's like to long for that feeling, she never got it from her father, Weiss was the only one who seemed to have genuine love for her.

Winter walked over and hugged Yang with the blonde following suit.

 **Boom!**

"What was that?!" They both said at the same time.

"We better go check it out." Yang said.

Winter nods and both rush off following the noise.

* * *

Beacon Courtyard.

"Where is he?!" Qrow shouted.

Reeve, Yang and Winter had all arrived and were witnessing Qrow tearing up the courtyard.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" Winter said.

"I think he said he was looking for someone." Yang said.

"Where's the chump who thinks he's good enough for my niece?!" Crow yells smashing his scythe to the ground.

Yang looks to Reeve in horror.

"Reeve I think it's time we left." Yang says grabbing hold of him to escape.

"No." Reeve says determined.

"Your uncle wants to meet me, it would be rude to ignore him." He says smirking as he leaps down to the courtyard.

Qrow looks at the kid wondering if he's that brave or that stupid to come down here.

"Whoever you are kid, stay out of my way, this is between me and that moron who thinks he can date Yang." Qrow says ready to fire off more dust.

"That moron is standing right in front of you and he thinks Yang can choose whoever she wants." Reeve retaliates and pulls out his sickle.

Qrow's eyes go wide then shoot a glare as he charges at speeds even swifter than Ruby.

 _"Uh oh." Reeve thinks as he's launched all the way back into his dorm crashing through the window and hitting the wall._

 _"In hindsight maybe that wasn't the best first impression." He thought trying to get back down there for round 2._

"Kid didn't put up much of a fight." Qrow said smirking.

Seconds after he is struck by a blast of lightning.

He looks up to se it emanating from Reeve's sickle.

"You were saying?" Reeve says smirking back.

Qrow grumbling in anger charges again but is surprised to see his weapon blocking him and swings at him knocking him to the ground.

"What the?" Qrow says confused.

"Great thing about my semblance, weapons are useless against me." Reeve says with his outstretched hand glowing.

"Telekinesis." Qrow says.

"Nice parlor trick kid, but I won't need my weapon to take you down." Qrow says getting into fighting position.

"Give it your best shot!" Reeve shouts ready for combat.

Reeve sheathes his sickle and puts Qrow's scythe at bay.

"Just to make it a fair fight." Reeve says.

Both run straight at each other, their arms and legs clashing in a barrage of punches and kicks.

Qrow makes a sweep for Reeve's leg but Reeve backflips over the sweep and roundhouse kicks Qrow right in the jaw.

Qrow put his hand to his mouth to reveal blood dripping down.

Reeve does a flying kick towards Qrow but he manages to dodge it only to be met but a left curve from Reeve..

Qrow disoriented starts to become sloppy and just swings his arms randomly, hoping he will hit something.

Reeve leaps into the air and takes flight, he crashes down hitting Qrow in the gut.

Reeve takes off again but this time Qrow has an idea.

"You wanna fly little bug, okay this bird can fly too." Qrow says.

He speeds toward the building running all the way up the structure, building momentum and launches himself into the air.

Reeve seeing him close behind tackles Qrow midair, causing them both to collide and fall unconscious.

Their bodies lay there falling to the earth and finally collide with the ground.

* * *

Beacon Infirmary. 48 Hours Later.

Reeve's head ached in pain as his eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

"Were in the infirmary." A voice says.

Reeve turns to see Qrow lying in bed with bandages around his head.

"Great." Reeve says unenthusiastic.

"Hey kid, you put up a good fight, you almost beat me." Qrow says.

"Almost nothing, were both in here, I don't think either of us won." Reeve says.

"True enough, by the way, about you and Yang." Qrow starts.

Reeve looks back worried.

"I still don't trust you, but you were right, Yang can choose whoever she wants." Qrow says.

"Thank you sir." Reeve says.

"Don't thank me just yet, I'm still keeping my eye on you, besides you still have to deal with her father, he's a lot worse than I am." Qrow says warning him and enjoying the terrified look on his face.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?!" His mind screamed._

A nurse walks in seeing the two awake.

"Oh good, you're both awake, Miss Xiao Long is here to see both of you." The nurse says.

"Thanks babe." Qrow says shooting a wink to the nurse, making her blush.

"Hypocrite." Reeve fake coughs.

Qrow shoots a glare to Reeve but holds back as Yang walks in.

Yang smiles, then punches both in the shoulders.

"Ow!" They both scream.

"You're both stupid, you know that?" Yang says.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Reeve says smiling.

"The punch wasn't necessary though, do you not see the bandages?" Qrow asks.

"You'll manage, knowing you, you'll be back on your feet tomorrow." Yang says.

"Oh how did the doubles round go?" Reeve asks.

"Awesome, Weiss and I kicked butt and now I'm moving on to the finals." Yang says excited.

"Congrats, hopefully I'll be out of here in time to watch." Reeve says.

"I hope so too, that way after I win we can celebrate." Yang says bringing Reeve in for a kiss.

"I'm right here you know?!" Qrow yells.


	9. Song for a Friend

**Hey everybody, just wanted to say this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, you know who you are and I hope you continue to do amazing things.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

A few days later Reeve and Qrow were released from the infirmary.

Both of them were forced not to fight each other outside the ring by order of the school.

Reeve was ecstatic for two reasons.

One, he wouldn't have to worry about Qrow for the remainder of the tournament and two, he had an old friend coming in for a visit.

He joined Team RWBY in their dorm to tell them the good news.

"Hey, what's up?" He says scooting over to Yang.

"Not much, just preparing Yang for the match tomorrow." Weiss says.

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to head into Vale with me, I'm meeting up with an old friend."

"Really, who?" Ruby says.

"You may know her, she's kind of famous, have you ever heard of Daniela Amaranth?" He asks.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang squeal in excitement while Blake just smiles.

"You mean, the biggest popstar in all of Remnant, that Daniela Amaranth?!" Yang shouts in excitement.

"Yeah, we met back when she performed in Menagerie, I told her I might be bringing a few friends along, that is if you guys want to come." He says.

Yang instantly tackle hugs him and continuously kisses him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She shouts still kissing him.

"Yang, were still here you know." Weiss says shielding Ruby's eyes.

Yang immediately stops and sits back down.

"Well better get going, she's performing later so we can't take too long.

"Then lets go!" Ruby says rushing out the door.

* * *

In Vale.

Reeve and Team RWBY arrived at a small café by the docks.

"Why are we meeting her here?" Weiss asked.

"She doesn't want anyone mobbing her, last time we hung out the authorities had to come out just to form a barricade." Reeve explains.

The bell atop the door rings, they turn to see an unknown figure, a girl dressed in a pink hoodie, black jeans with a pink stripe down the legs and wearing sunglasses.

She walks over to the table and extends her arms out, pulling Reeve in for an embrace.

"Reeve, its been too long." She says.

"Yeah, always a pleasure to see you." He says hugging her back.

Yang glares at the two of them.

"So who is this?" Yang says irritated closing her hand into a fist.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Daniela Amaranth." He says introducing her.

She sits down in the booth, pulling back her hoodie and takes off her sunglasses.

"It's nice to meet you all, Reeve hasn't told me about you yet." Daniela says.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss says.

"I'm Blake, big fan." Blake says going back to her book.

Daniela looks to Reeve confused.

"She's not much of a talker, but once you get to know her she's sweet." Reeve explains, making Blake blush.

"I'm Ruby, I'm such a huge fan, can I have your autograph?!" Ruby says sliding onto the table, holding her album and pen.

"Sure Ruby." Daniela says signing it, causing Ruby to faint.

"So who are you?" Daniela asks pointing to Yang.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, thrill seeker extraordinaire and Reeve's girlfriend." Yang says flexing.

"Wow Reeve, impressive." Daniela says giving him a high five.

"T-Thanks." He stutters out blushing.

Daniela gets up close and whispers in his ear.

"You better keep her close, or I may have to steal her from you."

Reeve blushed more and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

"So where's this concert anyway?" Yang asks

"Beacon Coliseum, I'm going to be performing my new single." Daniela says.

"Awesome!" Ruby shouts waking up.

"Yeah, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I have some spare tickets if you wanted to go." Daniela offers.

Ruby's mouth hangs agape as all her words come out as just incoherent noises.

"We'd love to." Reeve says.

Daniela hands him the tickets and backstage passes.

"Great, and who knows, maybe you can get up on stage and sing again." Daniela says.

"Wait what?!" Yang says surprised.

"Yep, Reeve here sang with me back when I performed in Menagerie." Daniela says teasing him.

"Really?" Ruby says shocked.

"How come you never told me?" Yang asks.

"He probably didn't want to make you jealous, all the girls went crazy for him when he came up on stage and started singing his love songs." Daniela says teasing him more.

Yang's fists ball up again.

"But then again who can blame them." Daniela says kissing Reeve on the cheek.

"See you at the concert." Daniela says walking out of the café.

"Reeve?!" Yang says sternly.

"How did I get into this?" He thinks face palming.

* * *

Later at the concert.

The crowd was unstoppable, the screams of pure excitement could pierce through anything.

The opening fight had ended and now everyone was hyped for what they had all been waiting for.

Everyone awaited Daniela's arrival and soon enough they got what they wanted.

Daniela rose from underneath the stage in a cloud of smoke.

She was decked out in knee high black boots, a short skirt and a extra small pink crop top.

"Hello Vale, are you ready!" Daniela shouts out to the audience.

The audience screams even louder.

"Well then, let's get it started!" She shouts as the music starts playing.

Her backup dancers came out and joined her on stage, the crowd went nuts with her performing her new song.

Her choreography left everyone in awe, it was like she was light on her feet.

The song finished and everyone applauded.

"Thank you everyone, you've been awesome." Daniela says thanking her fans.

"Now I have a little surprise for you all, I met this guy a few years back in Menagerie and we've been friends ever since, so tonight I thought we might have a little reunion performance, so please welcome to the stage, Reeve Routh!" She says announcing him.

Reeve ascends to the stage, grabbing the microphone.

"This next song goes out to someone very special to me, my girlfriend Yang." Reeve says unknowing he's making Yang blush.

The slow melody starts up and he begins to sing.

Everyone's jaw hits the floor, no one knew what to expect from Reeve, but from that point, he commanded that stage.

Instantly every female in the audience went crazy.

The song ended and instantly every girl charged for the stage going after Reeve and Daniela.

"We'd better get out of here!" Daniela says making a break for it, with Reeve following suit.

* * *

Backstage.

Team RWBY had reunited with them backstage.

Yang wouldn't let go of Reeve, not after the performance on stage he gave her.

"Well it's been fun everyone but I have to get going, my next gig is over in Vacuo." Daniela says hugging everyone goodbye.

"No worries, hopefully we'll see you again real soon." Reeve says.

"I hope so." Daniela says waving goodbye as she hopped aboard the airship.

"You think we'll ever see her again?" Ruby asks.

Reeve looks at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah, maybe someday."


	10. Day of Love

**Hey everyone, welcome back and this time we have a little side story for Valentine's Day.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The streets of Vale were decorated top to bottom in Red and Pink.

It was Valentine's Day and citizens of Vale celebrated in full force.

At Beacon festivities had just begun, Weiss and Yang decided to hold another dance after the first was a big hit.

Couples everywhere had begun to flood the dance floor, Team JNPR broke out into there awesome choreography once more.

"Why do I have to wear these again?" Ruby says complaining over her heels.

"Oh come on, they look great on you." Yang compliments her

"You should go out there, I bet a bunch of the guys would love to meet you." Reeve says.

"Yeah right, like who?" Ruby says.

"Like any one of those guys hiding behind the punch or in a corner." Reeve says pointing them out.

"I don't think so." Ruby says.

"You wouldn't have to dance." Reeve says.

"Sold." Ruby says quickly heading over to talk to them.

Yang wraps her arms around Reeve.

"Think she'll be okay?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, and if any of those guys try anything they'll have to deal with the three of us." Reeve says.

"Three?" Yang asks.

"You, me and Crescent Rose." Reeve says laughing.

Yang giggles and the two head out for the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ruby.

Ruby searched around, she'd gotten away from Yang and Reeve and was trying to find a way to slip out of there unnoticed.

She had no intention of talking to some random person at the dance, but as fate would have it she would end up staying.

"You're not getting away that easy." A voice says.

Ruby turns to see Weiss.

"You know I'm not a dance kind of girl." Ruby says.

"I know, but no one exactly asked me to the dance this time, so I was wondering if you could stay around for me." Weiss says looking away nervous.

Ruby smiles and walks up to hug her friend, Weiss returning the hug after.

* * *

Meanwhile with Winter.

Winter smiled seeing the scene between Ruby and Weiss.

 _"I've never seen Weiss this happy, I wonder…" her thoughts trail off as someone taps her shoulder._

She turns to see a gray haired boy holding her hand in his.

"May I have this dance?" The boy asks.

 _"He's either really brave or really stupid to ask, but it wouldn't hurt." She thinks._

"I'd love to." Winter says as the two head for the dance floor for a slow song.

"I'm Mercury." He says.

"Winter." She says.

* * *

All throughout the night our happy couples, best friends and newfound companions celebrated the holiday of love.

But no one could have expected what was about to happen next.

The music stopped and a ringing of glass sounded as everyone's attention turned to the stage.

There standing up with the spotlight on them was Ren.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make, Nora could you please come up here?" Ren asks.

Nora heads up to the stage and stands next to him.

"Nora, you've been my best friend for the longest time, I love you more than anything in this world." Ren says causing Nora to blush.

"We may not have been together together long but ever since Kuroyuri I knew we were destined to be together." Ren says.

Ren lowers down to one knee and pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring.

Everyone else including Nora gasps.

"Nora Valkyrie, Will You Marry Me?" Ren pops the question.

"Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" Nora shouts.

Ren places the ring on her finger and Nora tackles him in a hug.

The audience applauded like crazy at the new engaged couple.

All in all this day of love had many good surprises.


	11. Fire With Fire

**Welcome back, it looks like our resident couples are doing great and new ones may be growing. Let's see how that goes.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The snowfall began to fade as Spring drew closer and the landscape bloomed.

For our favorite students at Beacon it was a sign of new beginnings, however one little detail may have them wish things stayed the same.

"Hey, where you headed?" Reeve asks Ruby.

"Weiss and I are going to hang out with Blake and Sun." Ruby says.

"Oh, so you guys are going on a double date." Reeve teases.

Ruby blushed and sinks into her cloak.

"It's not like that!" Ruby retaliates.

"Sure." Reeve says unconvinced.

Ruby groans in annoyance and leaves.

Reeve shifted on his bed over and over.

Ever since Yang found that lead on her mother, she's barely been around.

 _"I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I actually miss her puns." He thinks._

 _"Everyone's so busy, Yang's on her search, Weiss and Ruby are together more, Blake's out with Sun, May, I can't get a hold of and Winter's with that Mercury guy." He lists off._

"What I wouldn't give for something interesting to happen." He says.

He would soon regret those words.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Wonder who that is?" He says to himself and walks over to open the door.

Opening it, he comes face to face with a woman.

A brunette, wearing a short red dress, staring at him with piercing amber eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm new here, I just transferred from Haven, I was asking around for a tour guide and this girl in a cloak mentioned you." She explained.

Reeve looked at her in disbelief, but figured it couldn't do any harm.

"Sure, I'd be happy to Miss?" Reeve questions.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall." She introduces herself.

"Reeve Routh, at your service, Miss Fall." He says, doing a small bowing motion.

"Please, call me Cinder." She says.

"As you wish, Cinder." He says taking her hand, leading her around Beacon.

 _"Hm, not bad, he might be dating material, if he's lucky." Cinder thought._

 _"Why is she staring at me like that?" He wonders._

 _"Must be the wings, she might not be used to Faunus yet." He thinks._

* * *

Meanwhile.

Yang's lead had lead her to an old abandoned shack within the deserts of Menagerie.

Yang entered the shack only to have a weapon pointed to her head.

"Who are you?!" One of the men shouted.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, I'm looking for Raven Branwen." Yang says in a serious tone.

The group of people look to each other, exchanging looks of confusion and surprise.

"What do you want with her?" A woman asks.

"I'm her daughter." Yang says.

Some of the group goes wide eyed, while others whisper in conversation.

"Congratulations, you found me." A voice is heard from the rafters.

The figure leaps down and pulls off their mask to reveal Raven.

"Took you long enough, it's been months since I appeared at Beacon." Raven teases.

Yang looks at her mother, unamused.

"Alright, I'll bite, why are you here?" Raven asks.

"My friends are having a wedding, I came to invite you along, that is if you'd come." Yang says.

Raven smirks at her answer.

"Is that all you came for, a wedding for two people I don't even know?" Raven questions Yang.

"Show up or not, it doesn't matter to me, the rest of the family is gonna be there, just wanted to see if you were willing." Yang says annoyed.

Yang heads for the door, takes one step out and turns back to face her mother.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Yang says, then walks away.

Raven hangs her head in contemplation before pulling out her photo of Team STRQ.

* * *

Back at Beacon.

Reeve spent the whole day guiding Cinder around Beacon and getting her in tune with the status quo.

The two arrived back at Reeve's dorm.

"Thanks for today Reeve, I had a fun time." Cinder thanks him.

"No problem, I enjoyed it too, I know you're gonna do great here." Reeve compliments her.

Cinder blushes and pulls him into her arms for a hug.

"You know how to make a girl feel welcome." Cinder whispers into his ear.

Reeve blushes and looks away in embarrassment.

"So tell me Reeve, any girl steal your heart yet?" Cinder asks.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Yang." Reeve points out, hoping Cinder get the picture.

Cinder however grins and tightens her grip.

"Well, she's a very lucky girl, I'm a little jealous." Cinder whispers again.

Cinder snuggles her head against his chest and takes a seat on his lap.

 _"The sweet, shy and nervous type, too easy." She thinks._

"Well, you're very beautiful yourself Cinder, I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you." Reeve says getting nervous.

"Maybe, but you're not any guy, now are you?" Cinder says.

She closes her eyes and starts to lean in when the door opening interrupts her.

There in the doorway stands a blonde girl with rage in her eyes.

"Reeve darling, what's going on?" Yang says in a disturbingly happy tone.

Reeve rushes to her side, trying to calm her down.

"Yang this is Cinder, she just transferred here from Haven and I just showed her around today." Reeve explains.

"Okay, then what was that little scene I just interrupted?" Yang says, still a little angry.

"I'm afraid that one was my fault, he was too cute to resist, I just couldn't help myself." Cinder says walking over to Reeve.

"I'll finish what I started later." She whispers to him once more.

She wraps her arms around him once more and pulls him into a kiss.

Yang's mouth hangs open at the sight and Reeve is frozen in shock.

"Goodnight you two."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, hope you all liked the chapter. With Cinder around things should be a bit more interesting to say the least.**

 **By the way, I'm not sure where I should go with Ruby and Weiss, should I have them get together or just leave them like this, if anyone has an opinion on it, let me know.**

 **Well see you next time and have an awesome day.**


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey everybody, time to check in on how everyone at Beacon doing.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

It had been a couple days since Cinder's arrival and since her little stunt with Reeve, Yang has kept him at her side constantly.

"Yang, we haven't seen her since, well you know, is this really necessary?" Reeve plead.

"You bet it is, I'm not gonna let some other girl just walk in and steal my boyfriend from me!" Yang exclaims.

"Yang, you know I would never leave you, you're the cutest girl in Remnant, I'm lucky to have you." Reeve says, trying to reassure her.

Yang blushes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know and I'm lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend, but there is one thing that's still bothering me." Yang says.

"What's that?" Reeve asks.

"Who's the better kisser?" Yang asks.

Reeve's face turns red, he looks away trying to form a sentence but all that comes out is incoherent noises.

Both luckily and unluckily for him, someone was about to join in their conversation.

"Yes Reeve, tell us." A new voice was heard.

Both Yang and Reeve turn to see Cinder standing there with a smirk on her face.

Yang's fists clenched in anger at the sight of her.

"It's okay, you can tell the truth, I'm sure Yang won't be too mad." Cinder says as she wraps her arms around him.

Yang bursts into flames and tries to break them apart.

Cinder simply raises her hand and out of nowhere, shards of glass come flying towards them, finally stopping right before hitting Yang's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cinder threatens.

Yang simmers down and Cinder lowers the shards to the ground.

"Now now Yang, I know you love him, but be reasonable, I just want to spend a little quality time with him." Cinder says before pulling him into another kiss.

Reeve tries to pull away but Cinder is too strong.

Reeve looks over to Yang, seeing a look of hurt in her eyes.

Yang, unknowing what to do, simply walks away.

A tear escapes Reeve's eye, seeing his love in such pain.

 _"He's all mine and this time, I won't lose this one." Cinder thought._

* * *

Over with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Team JNPR.

The seven of them had been planning Ren and Nora's wedding.

Weiss was being a bit of a control freak as usual and the rest were just trying to make the most of it.

"So band or DJ?" Blake asks.

"Were not really sure yet." Nora says.

"I could play guitar." Jaune offers.

"No!" Everyone else simultaneously says.

Jaune sighs but smiles as Pyrrha pats him on the back.

"So when is the wedding anyways?" Ruby asks.

"The end of the school year, we wanted a summer wedding." Ren says.

"How wonderful, where will the festivities be held!" Weiss asks.

"Actually we were about to ask about that." Nora says.

"Ruby, you live on Patch, right?" Nora asks.

"Yes." Ruby says.

"You said it was a small, quiet place." Ren says.

"Yes." Ruby says, wondering where this was going.

"Well, you see, we were kind of wondering if we could hold the ceremony there." Nora says.

Ruby thinks about it for a second and then her smile goes wide.

"Of course you can!" Ruby says, leaping up and bringing them both in for a hug.

"Why would you want to hold it there if all places?" Weiss asks.

"We wanted to have a small wedding, just both of our teams and maybe your families." Ren explains.

Weiss nods, understanding.

"I'm sure dad and uncle Qrow would love to go." Ruby says.

"I'm sure my parents could make it out." Blake says.

"Hey you weren't gonna forget us, were you?" Sun asks, barging in with Neptune.

"Relax guys, you're invited too." Nora says.

"Awesome!" Sun and Neptune shout.

Soon enough Yang wanders in and face plants onto her bed.

"You okay sis?" Ruby asks.

Yang gives no response, she lifts the covers over herself and tries to sleep it off.

"What's wrong with her?" Neptune asks.

"It's that new girl, Cinder, she's been trying to steal Reeve from her." Weiss explains.

Ruby hearing this sneaks away from the group.

 _"Time to have a talk with this Cinder girl."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, well next time we have a little battle royale on our hands.**

 **Don't worry Yang's gotten out of tougher situations than this, let's just hope Reeve can get out of this.**


	13. Shatter

**Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter took awhile, between taking up other stories, real life heartbreak and a little writer's block, this one took awhile. But I'm back now and expect updates sooner. With that said, let's get back to it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Ruby was searching the campus when she spotted Reeve with who she presumed was Cinder.

"Reeve!" Ruby yelled to get his attention.

Reeve turned in horror at the sight of Ruby.

"Oh so this must be blondie's little sister." Cinder says.

"Alright Reeve, what's going on?!" Ruby shouts, meeting him eye to eye.

Reeve tries to speak up but Cinder interrupts him.

"What's going on is, Reeve here has gotten tired of your sister and now he's trying someone new." Cinder says, grinning wickedly.

Reeve tries to calm Ruby down but she immediately pulls out Crescent Rose and charges forward.

"Ruby wait, ah!" Reeve tries, only to be knocked back.

"My my, you have quite the temper, don't you?" Cinder taunts.

Ruby grits her teeth and takes a swipe.

Cinder leaps out of the way and fires her shards off.

Ruby in a series of swings her scythe in fluent motion, breaking each shard into small pieces.

They glistened in motion as they fell to the ground below.

Ruby fire off her dust rounds with each projectile that came her way.

Neither one of them backing down.

Reeve, growing frustrated, concentrated his energy and froze their projectiles in mid-air.

 _"What the?" They both thought._

"Enough!" He said with anger in his voice.

Ruby and Cinder's bodies froze in position.

"Reeve, what's going on?" Ruby asks.

"I've used my semblance to keep you at bay, now I can either leave you like this or I can explain and settle this." He offers.

Ruby nods her head yes and Reeve tells her the situation.

"I don't know what Cinder's problem is, but you know I would never hurt Yang." He says.

"Yeah, I do, I guess I just got carried away, still it was painful seeing her cry like that." Ruby says.

Reeve hung his head in shame, thinking of Yang crying, she was always so strong, he couldn't even imagine.

He looks back at Cinder and shoots a glare.

He unfreezes Ruby from the telekinetic state.

"Ruby, tell Yang to meet me at my dorm tonight, we need to talk." Reeve tells her.

"Why not now?" Ruby asks.

He looks over at Cinder, unfreezes her and draws his weapon.

"I have some business to take care of." He says.

Ruby nods and runs off back to the dorm.

"Good job sending the little one home, now we can get back to our alone time." Cinder flirts.

Reeve knocks her hand away and looks her dead in the eye.

"Not a chance." He says coldly.

"I messed up enough, I'm not gonna let you screw this up again." He threatened, pointing his weapon towards her.

She smirks and out of nowhere, glass shoots up and cuts his legs, causing him to flinch in pain and fall to his knees.

Cinder walks over and places her hand in his chin to have her look at him.

"It's a shame really, I didn't wanna have to hurt you, it could've been so romantic." Cinder says, as she pulls him in for another forced kiss.

Reeve grabs his sickle and slices her side, allowing him to get back up.

"Why are you doing this?" Reeve questions.

Cinder, gripping her side in pain, growls in anger.

"That is none of your concern!" She shrieks and launches her attack at full force.

Reeve attempts to maneuver through the endless barrage of shards, taking heavy damage from each one slicing his body.

Cinder smiled in satisfaction at the mere sight of it all.

However that smile faded as Reeve emerged.

Reeve slowly limped his way to her, stained red from head to toe.

"No." Cinder whispered in dread.

Reeve using his last ounce of strength, froze her in place again.

With one last swipe, he effectively knocked her out cold.

Reeve fell to the ground, the light slowly fading from his view.

Reeve's breathing became heavy, he looked to his side to see figures in the distance.

"I'm sorry Yang." He said.

In that second, everything went dark.

"Reeve!" Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR yelled as they rushed to his aid.

* * *

 **Alright, well, next time Reeve and Yang's talk, more news on the wedding and a little more with Raven. See you next time and have an awesome day.**


	14. Forgive

**Hey everyone, welcome back, it's time to get back to basics.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Reeve had recovered the night before and had been anticipating his talk with Yang.

He knew he'd made a mistake not going after her and letting Cinder get to him, but now was his time to set things right.

 _"I hope she can forgive me, I may not have done anything with Cinder but that look on her face, I never want to be the cause of it again." He swore to himself._

Finally after a while he saw Yang walking towards him in the distance.

 _"Okay, be cool, worst case scenario, Yang doesn't forgive you and you end up alone, no pressure." He thinks, panicking._

"Ruby said you wanted to talk to me." Yang said.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, I shouldn't have let Cinder get away with what she did, but you know I love you and I would do anything for you to forgive me for what I've done." Reeve pleads, kneeling down to her.

Yang looks at him and a small smile breaks as a tear falls from her eye.

"It's alright, I understand what happened and I know you fended Cinder off, I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Yang says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Reeve looks at her, staring into those eyes he always found himself lost in.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Reeve asks.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." Yang says, kissing him on the cheek.

Reeve does a backflip in excitement and pulls her in for another kiss, more intense than ever before.

Yang pulls back, catching her breath.

"However." She says.

Reeve looks to her with a confused expression.

"I seem to recall you said you would do anything for me, right?" Yang says wickedly.

"Yes." Reeve said, terrified of what she would come up with.

"Well then, the wedding is coming up, my dad will be there and hopefully my mom too, so it would be so nice if you could tell them that we're together and all about our relationship." Yang told him her terms.

Reeve paled in fear, he barely survived his encounter with Qrow and now he had to deal with both of her parents.

He gulped and stuttered out his answer.

"V-Very w-well, if that Is w-what you wish."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Ren and Nora were just finishing the final touches on the wedding.

"Okay, so Weiss will be maid of honor, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake and Yang will be the bridesmaids, Jaune will be the best man and of course, Zwei will be the ring bearer." Nora listed off.

"Great, and who will be walking you down the aisle?" Ren asks.

"I asked Ruby's uncle Qrow, he said he'd be fine with it." Nora said.

"Excellent, seems like everything's all set." Ren says.

"Yeah, I can't wait to read my vows to…you." Nora suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" Ren asks.

"Ren, we remembered to find an officiant, right?" Nora asks.

Ren's eyes widen in realization.

"No." He says in shock.

Nora face plants her head on the couch.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Nora asks.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Ren tries comforting her.

Yang and Reeve enter, seeing the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang asks.

"We ran into a little problem, turns out we forgot to get an officiant for the ceremony." Ren explains.

"Oh man, bummer, I bet we could find somebody." Yang says.

"How?" Nora asks.

"I'll do it." Reeve offers.

"Really?" Nora says, with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I can go into town and get a license in no time flat." Reeve says.

"You'd really do that for us?" Ren says.

"Of course, you guys are like family to me, it's the least I could do, it would be an honor." Reeve says.

Nora immediately after hearing this, tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nora thanked him over and over.

"You're welcome." Reeve choked out.

"Nora, crushing, me." He said, slowly turning blue from her hug.

"Oops, sorry." Nora said, letting him go.

"It's alright." Reeve says.

With that the plans were set and soon enough, the next chapter of their lives would begin.

* * *

Back in Menagerie.

Raven had set out to the docks, catching the last ship headed for Patch.

She had taken Yang's words to hear and had decided it was time to reunite with her family.

 _"Hopefully I won't disturb the celebration, our family drama shouldn't interfere with the couples big day." She wished for the best._

She took out her photo of Team STRQ once more, staring at Summer.

"I'm sorry old friend, I hope you can forgive me." She says.

In that moment she ponders what Summer's daughter will be like.

She had never even seen Ruby before and now she was appearing out of nowhere.

 _"I hope she doesn't resent me, who knows, maybe she'll see me as a mother figure." Raven hopes._

"Now boarding Patch! I repeat, now boarding Patch!" The captain alerted.

 _"Moment of truth." She thought, exiting the ship and venturing into the forests._

It didn't take long to find the lone cabin in the area.

Raven walked up to the door, going to knock but held herself back.

She looked down, thinking for one last second on her decision.

She shook the thoughts aside and knocked on the door.

"Coming." She heard a voice from inside.

The door opened, revealing Taiyang.

"Raven?" He says dazed.

"It's been a long time." She says.

The two stand there in silence, not knowing what to expect.

Eventually, Taiyang breaks the silence and offers her to come in.

Raven obliges and enters the home.

She takes in the view, seeing pictures of Yang and Ruby as they grew up, hanging on the walls.

She smiles sadly as both joy and regret take her.

"What are you doing here?" Taiyang asks coldly.

"I was invited by Yang, she told me her friends were having a wedding out here and that I should come." Raven explained.

Taiyang smirked then in a split second his expression went unamused.

"So, that's what it took to get you out here." Taiyang says with disdain in his voice.

"No, I know it may take a long time, but I came to make things right between us and to make things right with my daughter." Raven says determined.

Taiyang looks into her eyes to find any sign of doubt or betrayal, but finds nothing of the sort, only remorse and genuine care.

"Fine, I believe you, but know this, if you ever hurt us like that again, I won't let it go this time." He warns her.

Raven nods and goes to leave before being pulled back into a hug.

"It's good to have you back, Raven." Taiyang whispers.

* * *

 **Alright, well that was nice.**

 **See you next time and have an awesome day.**


	15. Cinder's Story

**Back again everyone, with another chapter and it's time for our teams to set out for Patch.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The Teams had gathered outside the airship and were preparing for their destination.

"So Weiss, I heard your sister is coming." Ruby says.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to introduce me to someone, I think she's finally found a suitor." Weiss says.

"Good for her, hope they're nice, otherwise they have to deal with me." Reeve says.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at him, as the rest get ready to board.

"Alright I think we're all set." Jaune says.

"Wait." A voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see the last person they would expect, Cinder.

Yang grits her teeth, preparing to pull Ember Cecelia out and teach her a lesson.

"What're you doing here?" Reeve says, holding Yang back with his hand.

"I came to apologize, for what I've done." Cinder says.

"Yeah right." Ruby retorts.

"I'm serious, look, I know trying to steal Reeve from Yang was wrong but…I still care for Reeve and I don't want to leave it like this." Cinder says, starting to break.

Reeve looks to her with both distrust and sympathy.

He looks over at Yang to see her nodding no, but his caring instincts always got the better of him.

"Please, let me come with you, I can explain everything, I promise you, I wanna make things right." Cinder pleads.

Reeve looks to Nora and Ren wondering if he will have their blessing.

They stand there staring down at her for a few seconds before giving in.

"She can come, but this bride is putting the hammer down if she tries anything." Nora threatens.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Cinder thanks her, pulling Nora into a hug, while Nora just stands there awkwardly.

The eleven of them boarded the airship, Pyrrha trying to comfort Jaune through his sickness.

"The legend of vomit boy continues." Yang jokes.

She turns her attention to Cinder.

"Alright, you said you would explain, so spill." Yang tells her.

"Right." Cinder says sighing.

"It happened 5 years ago…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

We flashback to a younger Cinder, growing up in the streets of Atlas.

As with many others in this new shiny utopia, the weaker were weeded out, a few had left in search of refuge in another kingdom.

The rest had stayed only to wander, their resources dried out from the militia and dust company's interference.

Cinder and a few others, took comfort at night around a fire.

"What a kingdom." Someone says sarcastically.

"Yeah, the rich get richer and the poor get poorer." Another one pointed out.

Cinder rested her head, wishing she had somewhere to go.

Her eyes shut for what seemed like a few seconds only to be awoken by sirens.

Opening up her eyes, she saw before her, Atlesian soldiers.

Pointing their weapons towards her, they moved in close.

"What do they want?!" Cinder thought in a panic.

"Take her away." Someone ordered.

Two of them grabbed her by the arms and proceeded to drag her away.

Cinder tried fighting back, but it was no use.

Till suddenly, in a split-second moment she was free and then noticed being pulled away by someone else.

"C'mon, hurry, they're catching up." He told her.

Cinder quickened her pace, almost keeping up with him.

Soon enough they came towards an alleyway, to what seemed to be a dead end.

Cinder wasn't sure what he was planning but got her answer as he pulled her into an opening on the side.

The boy covered it up and proceeded to light a dim lantern, lighting the small room up just enough to the point of being undetected.

Cinder got a good look at him.

He was pale with jet black hair, purple eyes, dirtied, ripped clothing and insect like wings.

"T-thank you." She stuttered out.

The boy just smiled and handed her food and water.

Cinder stared in appreciation before digging in.

After a few moments of silence, Cinder finally asked the begging question.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Rayne, before you ask, yes I'm a mosquito faunus." He says.

"I'm Cinder." She introduces.

He nods and it goes back to silence, making Cinder uncomfortable.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

"Because you needed it." He answers simply.

"So, what is this place?" She asks.

"My little hideout, I scrounge for resources in the city and bring them back here for the big day." He explains.

"The big day?" She wonders.

"Yeah, the day I get out of Atlas and make my way to another kingdom." He explained.

Cinder admired him for his courage and in that moment, she saw her chance.

"Let me help you." She blurred out.

"What?" He said.

"I can help you gather resources, it'll make the process go quicker and we can both get out of here sooner." She offered.

Rayne contemplated his options.

She seemed genuine and he could never leave someone like her behind.

"Very well, get some rest, we start in the morning." He told her.

Cinder thanked him and lays down on a makeshift bed in the corner.

Rayne blows out the lantern and the two fall asleep.

Over the next two months, Rayne and Cinder had been scavenging for resources.

The authorities had tried to apprehend them time and time again, but they always managed to escape.

The big day had finally come.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Cinder said.

The two grabbed their bags and slyly made their way through the city, the way out was in reach.

The two carefully made their way to the border when suddenly…

 **Bang!**

Dust rounds had been fired off, hitting Rayne in the shoulder and leg.

"Go!" He cried out, as the two made a brake for it.

More rounds were fired off as the two had almost made it.

Rayne was hit a few more times and it was then he knew he wasn't gonna make it.

He held up Cinder and threw her across outside the walls, setting her free.

"Rayne!" She cried out.

In one moment, he was gone, executed before her very eyes.

* * *

 _End Flashback._

"After that, I made my way to Mistral, Studied to become a huntress, joined Haven about a year ago and then transferred here." Cinder ends her story.

"You reminded me so much of Rayne, you look and act so much like him, when I saw you, it felt like I was getting a second chance." Cinder says.

"But I realize I was wrong, you love Yang and Yang loves you and I shouldn't have interfered, and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." She apologized, a tear escaping her eye.

They all look at her, with deep sorrow.

"I forgive you." Yang whispers.

"What?" Cinder whimpers.

"I said I forgive you." Yang repeats.

Cinder falls to her knees, thanking Yang while crying.

Yang helps her up and wipes away her tears.

Reeve looks at the both of them before holding Cinder's hand.

"You may have lost a friend, but now you have new ones and we'll be here for you, always." He promises her.

Cinder shows a small smile and embraces him one more time.

"Easy there Cinder, he's still mine." Yang warns her jokingly.

Reeve and Cinder chuckle as they break their embrace.

"Now landing in Patch, I repeat, now landing in Patch." The pilot says over the intercom.

In Reeve's mind, one thought passed over and over again.

 _"Well, moment of truth, gonna meet Yang's parents, Oum, have mercy."_


	16. Patch

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Making their way through forests of Patch, the group had finally reached the Xiao Long household.

"Home sweet home." Yang said, putting her arm around Reeve.

Ruby knocked on the door excitedly, awaiting her dad.

To her and everyone else's surprise, it wasn't her father who answered the door, but a brunette, Yang was all too familiar with.

"Hey mom." Yang says, giving a small wave.

Raven nods and welcomes them in.

 _"Well this is awkward." Reeves thinks._

Lucky for them Taiyang showed up the next second.

"Hey, how are my girls doing?!" Taiyang shouts, showing a big smile.

Ruby immediately tackles him into a hug, while Yang just joins in.

"I see they brought plenty of company." Raven said, gesturing to the rest.

"Oh yeah, mind introducing us?" Taiyang asked.

Ruby leapt up and pushed Weiss and Blake towards them.

"These are out teammates, Weiss and Blake." Ruby introduces.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ruby talks about you a lot." Taiyang says, shaking Weiss' hand.

Ruby embarrassed, quickly moves on to Team JNPR.

"This is Jaune he's the leader of the team and I'm sure you've heard of Pyrrha." She continues.

"Congratulations young man and yes, I caught a few of your matches in Sanctum, impressive work." Raven compliments.

"Thank you." They both say.

"Of course, this is the happy couple, Ren and Nora." Ruby gestures towards the engaged couple.

"Hey, congrats you two, I'm sure you'll make a great pair." Taiyang said, cheerfully.

The two smiled and brought themselves closer together.

Noise broke out in the kitchen, as everyone looked to see Sun and Neptune on the floor surrounded by pots and pans.

"The people raiding your pantry are Sun and Neptune." Weiss says, unamused.

Raven grows irritated and goes to pull out her weapon.

"Easy there, there just having fun." Tai says, trying to calm her down.

Raven sheathes her weapon, causing Reeve to second guess everything.

 _"Maybe now isn't the best time to tell them." He thought._

"Mom, Dad, this is Reeve, my boyfriend." Yang says, cuddling up to him.

 _"Of course." He thought._

As soon as those words were uttered, Raven launched herself at him.

Taiyang jumping in interference, causing them both to hit the floor.

They both got up, Taiyang holding her back to keep her from harming the boy.

"Now come on, Yang's old enough to make her own decisions." Taiyang says, struggling.

Raven stopped and broke out of Tai's embrace, wiping off her shoulders.

"Alright, Reeve, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you." Raven said, gritting her teeth as she shook his hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Ms. Branwen, I see where Yang gets her good looks." Reeve blurted out, instantly facepalming after it slipped.

Raven didn't know whether to be flattered or to end the boys existence, she opted to leave it be for now.

 _"Yeah, I'm a dead man, seriously, pull yourself together." He scolded himself._

"So, you're Reeve, Qrow told me about you, said you almost beat him." Tai said.

"If by almost you mean a draw then yeah." Reeve said.

"I figured, still with that kind of strength you show promise, even though she can handle things herself, I still expect you to protect Yang, at all costs." Taiyang said, his one growing more serious.

Reeve stood tall to him.

"I promise you both, I will do everything to protect and care for your daughter." Reeve promises them.

Tai smiles and nods, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family!" He says.

"Thank you, sir." Reeve wheezes out.

Raven smirks a bit at the scene, but suddenly takes notice of one more person.

"Who might you be?" Raven asks the girl.

Cinder looks at her nervously.

"I'm Cinder, Cinder Fall, mam." Cinder says, nervously bowing.

Raven simply chuckles at the girls reaction.

"Calm down, there's no need to be nervous right now." Raven tries to assure her.

"Anyways, who else is dropping by?" Tai asks.

"My sister and her date should be here tomorrow." Weiss says.

"My parents said they would come out too." Blake said.

"Qrow should be here by tomorrow as well." Raven says.

"Okay follow up question, we've got 14 people staying in one house, who's sleeping where?" Taiyang questions.

They all stop in realization of the situation.

Yang being the first to speak.

"Okay, well Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Cinder can stay in Ruby's room, Team JNPR can take the guest room, Sun and Neptune can take the living room, you and mom can take your room and me and Reeve can stay in my room." Yang organized.

Everyone nodded in agreement, however Raven had one objection.

"Nice try, I don't trust him just yet, I'll be staying with you two in Yang's room, I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet." Raven says.

"Mom!" Yang yells in embarrassment.

The rest of them hold back their laughter and eventually go off to unpack and get settled.

Nightfall had of course come and everyone had gone to their respective rooms.

Reeve awkwardly joined Yang in her bed, as Raven intently stared him down on the other side of the room, gesturing to her weapon.

Reeve gulped, but looking down at Yang laying there took some of his concern away.

 _"As uncomfortable as this is, she's just looking out for her daughter, I can respect that, hopefully one day she'll trust me."_


	17. Trouble On Two Robotic Legs

**Hey everyone. Sorry if this took awhile, I started writing it but then I had a few glitches. I decided to write up a small chapter to keep the story going. Thankfully everything's fine now and the issues have been fixed. so let's get back to it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Morning had arrived, everyone jolting awake at the roar of engines.

They all ran outside to see what was the cause of this disturbance.

Sure enough, the teams instantly recognized the gaudy ship.

"The ice queen has arrived." Yang joked, earning an elbowing to her side from Weiss.

The doors opened, Winter slowly descending from the ship, only to be embraced by Weiss a second later.

"It is good to see you too, Weiss." Winter said, blandly.

Weiss let go, a little nervous if Winter's usual demeanor.

Winter looked to her sister, seeing her reaction, Winter showed a small smile and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"It's nice to see you all again." Winter says.

Everyone welcomes her, waiting in anticipation, for this person they have yet to meet.

 _"I've kept them waiting long enough." Winter thought._

"It's time." Winter said.

Appearing from the doorway, time seem to slow as they exited the ship.

In front of them, was a silver haired guy, a little older than them.

"I'd like you all to meet Mercury." Winter introduced him.

"It's nice to meet all of you, Winter's told me a bit but I don't that much." Mercury says.

Everyone gives their greetings, a few not even showing any feelings towards him yet, however…

 _"Winter means a lot to me, I have to make sure this guy is trustworthy." Weiss thought, hatching an idea to interrogate him._

However, Cinder cringed at the sight of him, staying in back to avoid contact.

 _"This can't get any worse." Cinder thought._

Not a minute later, shouting could be heard from the forest.

Qrow, of course being Qrow, stumbled his way to the group, slurring and raving as usual.

Qrow stopped, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder to keep himself standing.

He immediately broke out into a hysterical laughter at the sight of Winter.

"The ice queen actually found someone, looks like Vacuo has frozen over!" He shouts through the laughter.

Eventually he runs out of breath, passing out and collapsing face first into the ground.

"Well, that was a thing. Yang said.

"Yeah, let's take this inside, shall we?" Taiyang says.

"Somebody carry Qrow." Raven said.

Everyone raised their arms in a not it motion.

Raven groaned in annoyance and pointed to Reeve, telling him to carry Qrow.

Reeve complied immediately, he would do anything to get on Raven's good side.

As they walked back to the house, Cinder looked over at Winter, giving her a look of sympathy.

 _"I have to warn her."_


	18. Taste Of His Own Medicine

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Returning to the house, Winter and Mercury made themselves at home, remaining close to each other, giving Cinder no opportunity to talk to Winter alone.

In a desperate attempt, she pulled Reeve and Weiss aside, to help her in the situation.

"What's up?" Reeve asked.

"It's about Mercury, we have to get him away from Winter." Cinder said.

"Slow down, why?" Weiss asked.

Cinder sighed before going into her story.

"Back at Haven Academy, Mercury was what you would call, one of the popular kids, girls would throw themselves at him and he loved every moment of it, but…he…" She paused.

"Cinder?" Weiss said.

"One of the girls, her name was Emerald, she was different, he always kept her to his side, even when he went after other girls, but one day we noticed that she wasn't with him, we thought it was nothing at first, but then weeks passed by and still no word from her." She continued.

Reeve and Weiss stood there, hanging on every word.

"We found out later, after the authorities informed us, he had been a constant abuser, he forced Emerald into the hospital as well as countless other girls." Cinder finished.

Reeve clenched his fist, his anger bubbling, waiting to be released.

"How is he still a free man?" He said in a growl.

"His father vouched for his innocence and they couldn't prove he had done it, so they let him walk." Cinder explained.

Weiss' breathing became heavier.

"We have to tell Winter." Weiss said, her panic rising.

"I'm with you, I don't want that kind of guy in my home." Yang's voice rang out around the corner.

Yang walks around, placing her arm around Reeve.

"So, how are we gonna get rid of him?" Yang asks.

They contemplate their options for a moment, before Reeve has an idea.

"Cinder, do you still have any contacts from Mistral?" Reeve asks.

"Yeah, I still have all those girls' numbers." Cinder says.

"Call them, tell them, I'll have an airship waiting for them at the Academy to bring them here." Reeve says.

"What for?" Weiss asks.

"A little reunion." Reeve says, smirking.

* * *

Later.

Dinner that night had been, you could say…awkward.

While most of them sat and ate in peace, others eyes were locked on each other.

Raven glaring at Reeve, Weiss and Cinder focusing their concentration on Mercury, while Reeve kept his sights on Winter in concern.

They made small talk as best they could to distract themselves.

However in a few moments, it would all hit the fan.

The airship landed, twenty girls exiting the ship and heading towards the cottage.

Each one with a look of either rage or contempt in their eyes.

None more so than Emerald, gripping her pistols in her hands tightly, for her upcoming encounter with the person she used to call a friend.

Reeve looked out the window, seeing the girls in the distance.

The others had returned to their rooms, save for Reeve, Weiss, Cinder, Winter and Mercury, while Yang waited in the halls in case of emergency.

"Winter, there's something we have to tell you about Mercury." Reeve started.

Winter looked at them, wondering what they knew about him.

"Cinder knew him from Haven and…it would be better if she explained." Reeve stopped, unable to continue.

Cinder told Winter all she knew about Mercury.

After she finished Mercury, stood up, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You're dead!" He screamed as he lunged at Cinder.

Reeve intercepted, kicking Mercury in the chest, knocking him down to the floor.

Weiss attempted to freeze him but in an underhanded move, Mercury shot a projectile from his leg, hitting Weiss, knocking Myrtenaster out her hands.

Mercury leaps over a couch, grabs Weiss by the wrist and twists, breaking it.

Weiss screams out in pain as Reeve and Cinder try to pry him off of her.

The room grows cold as the four of them turn to see a snowstorm surrounding Winter.

Winter looks up, Mercury's image reflecting in her eye, as her target.

"Don't you dare, hurt my sister!" Winter yells, grabbing Mercury by the throat and throwing him out the window.

"Perfect." Reeve thought as he helped Weiss back up.

They run outside to see Mercury, trying to stand up and failing.

His mechanical limbs had broken and in doing so, he had no choice but to try and claw his way back up with his hands.

"Mercury, I thinks it's time for a little blast from the past." Reeve comments.

Mercury looks at him in confusion, until certain individuals start to approach him.

All of his former so called girlfriends ascended from the shadows, surrounding him.

"Hey girls, how you been?" He said in nervousness.

Not a second later they let loose their anger, attacking him in full force.

Mercury gasping for air, the immense suffering growing as his attackers blunt force just grew worse, he attempted to escape to no avail.

The hoard of girls carried him off, planning on their payback.

The others returned inside, after tonight, they needed a good rest.

Winter and Cinder helped Weiss upstairs to the rooms, while Reeve, went to the halls to find Yang.

Upon seeing her, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity over what the blonde was daydreaming about.

"Yang?" He says, to no response.

"Yang?" He speaks a little louder and nudges her a bit.

"Yang!" He says even louder in her ear, shaking her.

Yang yelps in surprise, flinching before calming down.

"Sorry, I guess I was just off in my own little world." Yang says with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed." Reeve says.

"So what happened? Where were you when Mercury attacked?" Reeve questions.

Yang hesitates to answer but knows she can't just avoid it no matter how much she wants to.

"Raven, pulled me aside, she wanted to tell me something." Yang starts.

She waits a few seconds for it to sink in before telling him.

"She wants to stay."


	19. Almost Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"So, what do you mean by stay?" Reeve asked.

"She told me she has to remain with her tribe, but she's willing help in my training as a huntress, she'll be staying in Vale." Yang told him.

Reeve smiled, seeing a glimmer in Yang's eyes he had rarely seen.

They both leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly…

 **Ghuahh!**

Qrow shot up, awakening from his drunken sleep, disrupting the couples moment.

"What? Where am…oh." He slurred out, seeing the couple then passing out again.

The two of them just laughed it off, Yang letting out a yawn.

"Well, we've got a long day tomorrow with the wedding and all, better get some shut eye." Reeve said, carrying Yang up to the room, Yang hanging on to him tightly.

Reeve set her down on the bed, kissing her goodnight as Yang drifted off to sleep.

"How sweet." Raven uttered.

Reeve turned to look at Raven, giving her a suspicious look.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"It seems we're on the same page now, you're worried about Yang and I, well now I'm concerned about you." Reeve said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I mean, Yang has spent years searching for you, the woman who abandoned her, I can see you wish to make amends and I respect that, but know this, if you hurt her in any way again, I will strike you with no hesitation." Reeve threatened.

They stood there for a few moments, not speaking a word.

Finally, Reeve climbed into bed, resting for the day ahead of him.

Raven remained sitting there, staring at the boy who had just threatened her for Yang's sake.

A smirk grew on Raven's face, admiring his devotion.

 _"Not bad kid, I approve."_

* * *

 **The Next Day – 5 Hours Until The Wedding.**

Everyone awoke in a hectic rush, trying to get ready for the ceremony.

Jaune tried to comfort Ren, who was nervousness was starting to get to him.

"Relax kid, you love the girl, you'll be fine." Qrow groaned out, putting an ice pack to his head.

"Yeah, that reminds me, are you gonna be okay, walking Nora down the aisle?" Reeve asks Qrow.

"I'll be fine kid, I've dealt with worse than this." Qrow said, chuckling.

Reeve just rolled his eyes and headed down the hall to check on Yang.

Walking through the doorway, he stopped, staring in awe at the sight before him.

Yang looked gorgeous in her new dress, Reeve immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well well, what a way to start the day." Yang said with a blush on her face.

"Couldn't help it, you look perfect." Reeve says.

"So, is the groom doing any better?" Yang asks.

"I think he'll be okay." Reeve says, reassuringly.

Blake ran down the stairs, booking it outside, lifting her dress up to avoid ruining it.

Reeve and Yang ran after her.

"Blake, what's going on?" Yang asked.

Blake looked back, still running, heading towards the docks as she answered Yang.

"My parents are here."


	20. Wedding Day

**Alright, the wedding day is finally here. Thanks so much for the continued support, you've all been so cool.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Reeve, Yang and Blake made it to the docks to be welcomed by a couple they assumed were Blake's parents.

Ghira and Kali Belladonna knew little of Blake's friends at Beacon due to her lack of contact with them, but here and now was the chance to rectify that.

"There's my girl." Kali said, bringing Blake in for a hug with Ghira joining in not a moment later.

"Friends of yours?" Kali asks, looking over at the couple.

"Yes, this is my partner at Beacon, Yang Xiao Long and her boyfriend Reeve." Blake introduces them.

They all went about it, making introductions and small talk before Reeve had a realization.

"Uh, this is nice and all, but I think we have a wedding to go to." Reeve pointed out.

They all agreed and immediately made their way back to the house, just in time.

"Okay, I'll help my parents get ready, Reeve, prepare the ceremony." Blake said.

Reeve nodded and went outside to set up, everyone else had been seated, Team RWBY and Pyrrha on one side, Jaune standing at the other and on the small platform, stood Ren, awaiting his bride to be.

Reeve smiled as he took the scene in, he always loved weddings.

He joined Ren on the platform, taking out his officiant ceremonial procedure, which he spent day and night memorizing.

Soon enough, the music started, Nora herself appeared down the aisle, her face covered by the white veil and Qrow walking her down with one arm around hers while he used the other to hold the ice pack to his head.

Everyone laughed a little at that as well as him trying to keep balance.

Thankfully they made it to the end, Qrow handing off Nora to Ren.

The music stopped, the ceremony began.

"Through the darkness, there is light, through the bad, there is good and there is always eternal love." Reeve read.

"Lie Ren, do you vow to protect, love and cherish Nora Valkyrie in the eternal bond of marriage?" Reeve states.

"I do." Ren vows.

"Nora Valkyrie do you vow to protect, love and cherish Lie Ren in the eternal bond of marriage?" Reeve states.

"I do." Nora vows.

"Let the Aura bond commence." Reeve said.

Nora and Ren placed their hands on each other's shoulders before pulling each other close, concentrating all their emotions and will on one another, until finally their auras synced.

Letting go of each other, they smiled, knowing it was official.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride." Reeve finished.

Ren lifted the veil, taking his first glance at his now and forever wife, leaning to kiss her while everyone around them cheered.

Celebration was an understatement, it was almost like a new beginning and nothing would be the same, especially after what happened next.

Of course, there was one more tradition to be held.

"Okay ladies, get ready to trample over each other because this bouquet is gonna go flying." Nora announced.

Every woman besides Raven and Kali grouped up for a chance to catch the bouquet.

Every guy watched in anticipation and a little fear.

 _"If Blake catches it, her parents will end me." Sun thought._

 _"I hope Pyrrha catches it." Jaune thought._

 _"For the love of Oum, please don't let it be Weiss, I'm not ready!" Neptune worried._

With everyone awaiting, Nora threw the bouquet high in the air, everyone almost unable to see it.

Making it's descent back down, each person leapt up to catch it while it was still in the air, only for everyone to fall face first on the ground.

That is until a hand reaches out catching the bouquet before it hit the ground.

Wouldn't you know it, of course, the hand belonged to Yang.

Yang held the bouquet close, winking and blowing a kiss to Reeve who couldn't hold back his smile.

While Tai and Qrow looked ready to end Reeve, Raven spoke up and held them back.

"I trust him."

* * *

 **Wow, alright, Next Time, we're going back to Beacon.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always have an awesome day.**


	21. Going Back

**Hey everyone, welcome back. With the wedding over, it's time everybody got back to school.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

As the aircraft landed, our favorite students prepared to return to their dorms at Beacon.

"Hopefully we didn't miss too much work." Weiss said in worry.

"Relax, we were only gone a couple days and it's the end of the school year, we're all good." Ruby said.

Ruby and Weiss began a little argument over schoolwork as Reeve and Yang held their own conversation, which was a bit more personal, to say the least.

"That bouquet thing really is amazing, so do you think we should have a summer wedding like them?" Yang asked.

"I'm more of a winter guy myself." Reeve said with a nervous grin.

"Did you just?" Yang asked.

"I know, I made a pun, I'm as bad as you now." Reeve said, rolling his eyes.

"That's why I love you." Yang said, embracing him.

"Yeah, I know." Reeve said with more confidence.

"So, do you think our kid will be a boy or a girl?" Yang asked.

Reeve's confidence instantly vanished as he became a stuttering, blushing mess.

"Yang…I…I." He tried to speak.

Yang broke out into a fit of laughter at his reaction.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you, that's a long ways away, still, it would be nice." Yang said, pondering the thought.

Images flashed through her mind, she was older, cradling a child in her arms, rocking it to sleep.

She may not have had her mother there for her, but she knew she could be an excellent mother.

One day, she would.

The main doors opened, returning them to Beacon, their home away from home.

 _"Just remember, only one more week, then Summer vacation with Yang." Reeve reminded himself._

Once they were settled in, Ruby to the annoyance of everyone, blew her whistle.

"You really have to take that off of her." Reeve said, wincing.

"Alright everybody, finals start tomorrow, then it's summer time!" Ruby said, raising her fist in the air.

"That means, we have to plan out the best summer vacation ever!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Actually Ruby, I'm heading back to Menagerie for the summer." Blake said.

"I'll be heading home as well." Weiss said with a sigh.

Ruby frowned, showing her pleading eyes off to all of them.

"Don't worry Ruby, you've still got me to hang out with and I'm sure Reeve will be staying with us." Yang assured her.

Ruby perked up a bit and began going on and on about how much fun they were gonna have that summer.

* * *

Later.

Night fell over Beacon, the shattered moon bathing the school in its light.

Everyone resting for the long week ahead of them.

All except one.

Yang waited a few minutes after she was sure everyone had fallen asleep.

With no hesitation, she lifted the covers, revealing she had kept her combat outfit on.

She slowly crept out of bed, walking out the doorway and softly shutting it behind her.

Peaking around to make sure she was alone, she made her way outside, into the forest.

Yang looked around in anticipation and preparation, her gauntlets at the ready.

With one faint sound, slicing through the wind, Yang leapt out of the way as a sword hit the ground, implanting itself.

Yang looked above to the trees as who she was expecting dropped down to the ground, picking up the sword.

The Grimm mask staring at her almost as if it were real.

"Raven."


	22. The Offer

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Yang had been unaware that Reeve had been awake.

He had been laying there wide awake, something in his mind was telling him to remain so.

Evidently, rightly so, he had seen Yang sneak off in the middle of the night, out into the forest.

 _"What is she up to now?" He thought._

He wasted no time in tracking her down, the more he walked, the sounds of a struggle grew louder and louder.

He picked up his pace, following the sounds, till finally, he saw them.

Yang delivered a right hook to Raven's head, knocking her attack off a bit, but Raven quickly retaliated.

Raven launched herself at Yang, swiping with intense speed.

Yang used every advantage she had to block the oncoming attacks, but her strength was no match for Raven's swiftness as she was knocked down after four critical hits to her arms and chest.

"You have impressive offense, however your defense and agility need work." Raven said, sheathing her weapon.

"Noted, but next Vytal festival the audience is gonna go crazy." Yang said.

"It seems the audience we already have enjoyed our spar, you can come out now Reeve." Raven said, looking over where Reeve stood in the shadows.

"Reeve!" Yang said in surprise.

"Hey Yang." Reeve said, obviously intimidated by the both of them.

"Spying is bad habit Reeve." Raven teased.

"Sorry, I was wondering what was up with Yang, wandering out here in the middle of the night, you kind of wonder what someone's up to." Reeve tried to defend himself.

"Night training, we discussed it back on Patch, we figured since she's around a bit more often I should learn her ways and improve." Yang told him.

"Which reminds me, there is something I have to tell you." Raven told Yang.

"What about?" Yang asks.

"Training is one thing, but experience is another, which is why I'm offering a chance to learn the ways of my people, I wish for you to join me on my journeys over the summer." Raven offers.

Yang hesitates in answering.

She would love to learn more from the woman she had searched so long for, but at the same time, she had no idea what she would be getting into and in the long run, would she have to leave the people she loved as well?

She didn't want to make the same mistake as Raven.

"I accept, on one condition." Yang states.

"Bargaining, I see Qrow taught you well." Raven jokes.

"I'll join you on your journeys, that is, if Reeve may join us." Yang says, taking Reeve's hand in hers.

Raven looks at him, smirking with a combination of knowingness and amusement.

"That is his decision." Raven says.

Yang turns to look at him, showing that smile he always fell helpless under.

"It would an an honor to join you miss." He says to Raven, but doesn't take his eyes off Yang.

 _"I'm going to regret this." She thinks, still amused._

"Very well, we leave the day after your vacation begins, meet me in Patch." Raven says.

From then, Raven opens a portal and enters, allowing it to disappear right after.

The summer just ahead of them.


	23. Coming To A Close

**Hello everyone. I thought I'd put out one more chapter before the finale.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The semester at Beacon had drawn to a close.

The new teams celebrated, completing their first year at Beacon.

As the bullheads arrived, ready to return all the students to their homes for the summer.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Ruby exclaimed, wrapping Yang in a tight hug.

"Ruby, I'm only gonna be gone for summer, you'll see me when school starts up again." Yang told her.

"I know, but that just feels like it's so far away." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, we'll call you every night and I'll bring you back a souvenir." Reeve said.

Ruby quickly let go of Yang hugging him and thanking him.

"Looks like my ride is here." Weiss said, as the Atlesian airship landed.

Ruby tackled her, Weiss picking herself up while Ruby held onto her by the leg.

"Take me with you!" Ruby pleaded as Weiss tried to move, dragging her little by little.

"Ruby, stop, you're embarrassing yourself and more importantly me." Weiss told her.

Ruby instantly gave her the puppy dog eyes, Zwei joining in on the begging.

"Fine." Weiss have in.

"Yay!." Ruby shouted.

"BFF's!" She continued.

"Come on Zwei, let's go, I call shotgun." Ruby said, rushing onto the airship with Zwei following behind her.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Everyone else said in unison.

Weiss boarded the ship, everyone else watching as it took off.

"So, where are you two heading? Yang asked Ren and Nora.

"Well we haven't gone on our honeymoon yet, so we're heading out to Menagerie, an island vacation for the two of us." Nora told them.

"Sounds awesome." Yang said.

They bid Nora, Ren and Blake goodbye as they boarded an bullhead to Vale.

"Oh great, we missed it." Sun said, seeing the bullhead for Vale take off.

"Well I'm sorry it took me so long to get ready." Neptune said sarcastically.

"Aren't you two from Mistral, why were you heading to Vale?" Reeve asked them.

"I wanted to visit Blake's home, you know, see the sights, catch some waves, meet Blake's parents, who I'm sure are gonna love me." Sun told them.

"Ah well, better luck next time dude." Neptune said.

"Oh no, we're still going, we'll just fly from Mistral to Vale, then get to Menagerie from there, come on!" Sun says, pulling Neptune along with him into the bullhead headed for Mistral.

"Isn't the only way to Menagerie by boat?" Reeves asks Yang.

"Yep." Yang says.

"Well, Neptune's in for a big surprise." Reeves said, chuckling.

The bullhead headed for Patch had arrived.

Yang and Reeve said goodbye to Pyrrha and Jaune, the latter who had unfortunately flunked one of his classes, so he had to remain there for summer school.

Luckily, Pyrrha had offered to tutor him over the break.

As Yang and Reeve sat on the airship, they looked down at Beacon, Yang mouthing the words, see you soon.

After a couple hours, the airship landed in Patch and to their surprise, Raven stood there, waiting for them.

"You're here early." Yang pointed out.

"Our journey may start tomorrow but your training is still in progress." Raven said, walking into the forest, the three of them heading for Tai's home.

* * *

 **Well everyone, I hope you liked it.**

 **As I said before, the next chapter will be the finale.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**


	24. Devotion

**Well everyone, it's been quite the journey, it's been fun. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading and all the support. This story wouldn't have been anything without you. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you all again soon. Until then, enjoy the final chapter and stay awesome.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Down this road, they didn't know how far they were going, they just knew that wherever it was, they would get there.

Raven had guided them down a path, taking them both under her wing, no pun intended.

"It shouldn't be too far from here, we'll set up camp, move on at the crack of dawn." Raven instructed.

Raven took shelter in the trees above while Yang and Reeve set up a fire below, laying down as they looked up at the stars.

"Hey Reeve." Yang said.

"Yeah." Reeve said.

"You ever think about where we'll be?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?" Reeve asked.

"Like, in a few years when we graduate from Beacon, after that when we're on our own or even a couple decades from now when we're getting old, where do you think we'll be?" Yang asked once more.

Reeve didn't even have to think for a second, he had already known the answer.

"With you." He whispered.

Yang cuddled up next to him, with a smile on her face.

"Good answer." Yang said.

"Oh for Oum's sake, get a room!" Raven taunted.

"We would but you wouldn't let me live." Reeve half joked.

Raven chuckled, it was funny but oh so true.

"But in all seriousness, it is where I see myself." Reeve said.

"After seeing Nora and Ren get hitched, it made me appreciate even more what I have with you and maybe one day, we can take that step together." Reeve confessed.

Yang hung onto every word he had spoken, enjoying every second.

He truly loved and respected her, no matter what, he was loyal and devoted to her and only her.

Yang rested her head on his chest, starting to drift off to sleep.

However, they would be interrupted by uninvited guests.

A rustling in the bushes was heard and instantly, a heard of Beowolf Grimm pounced from out of the bushes, ready to attack.

One had managed to get close enough to attack but as it swiped, Reeve moved Yang out of the way, however its claws still managed to pierce her skin, scratching her leg.

Yang yelled out in pain, quickly slipping on one of her weapons and firing off, hitting the Grimm.

Yang held onto her leg, Reeve guarding her.

He pulled out his sickle, slicing and dicing the enemies that dared to attack them.

Raven jumped down, unsheathing her sword and joining in fending off the beasts.

One by one they fell, till they hastily retreated.

"Yang!" Reeve shouted in concern.

They took a look at her leg, the wound was small but severe.

"We'd better get moving, the next town over is not that far off." Raven told them.

"Can you move?" Reeve asked.

Yang had attempted to move her leg but the pain was too great.

Reeve understood, picking her up and carrying her as they made their way down the road through the night.

* * *

Later.

Thankfully they were able to get her medical attention upon arrival, their remedies combined with Reeve's aura allowing a full recovery.

Reeve sat beside her as Yang tried to move.

"You're still a little drowsy, take a rest, it's okay." Reeve tried to assure her.

"No way, a little scratch isn't gonna keep me down." Yang exclaimed, slipping in and out of unconsciousness.

Reeve placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her.

"Please, get some sleep for me, then you can fight all the Grimm you want." Reeve told her.

Yang finally let it overtake her, her eyes shutting, dreaming away.

Reeve smiled at the sight of her and left the room to leave her in peace.

Walking out into the streets, he set out to gather resources for the long journey ahead.

He entered the market, purchasing food.

However he constantly felt the need to look over his shoulder as if he were being watched.

Turning around, he flinched in surprise, as he was correct.

Standing behind him was a man in a cloak.

"Who are you?" Reeve questioned.

"Just an old soul." The man said.

"What do you want?" Reeve continued.

"Those women you came into town with were very beautiful, I am merely here to offer you a gift." The man said.

"What kind of gift?" Reeve asked in suspicion.

"You seemed concerned for the blonde, you show compassion and care for her, take it from me, don't take that for granted, live for each day with her and love her with all your being." The man advised him.

"You seem to know much." Reeve said.

"I loved someone once, we were going to be together, but I had to make a choice, I didn't have much time and even if I managed to stay, I wouldn't be able to stay long, I could never put her through that kind of pain, I sacrificed my life for her and I chose to give her a better life." The man explained.

The man took Reeves hand, placing something in it before walking away, disappearing among the crowd.

Reeve opened his clenched hand to reveal two objects.

The first, a solid silver ring embedded with a diamond.

The second, a small slip of paper.

Reeve slipped the ring into his pocket and opened the note, reading it silently.

 _"Tell Cinder I will always love her."_

In the distance, atop a hill, stood the man looking down.

He smiled an almost melancholy smile, a tear falling from his eye.

He removed his cloak to reveal damaged mosquito wings and his withered, frail body, punctured with wounds.

He looked to the sky one last time, he knew it was his time.

As his last tear hit the earth below, he began to fade, slowly slipping away until…he was gone.

* * *

The Next Day.

Yang was fully healed and ready for action.

Thankfully, their journey had just begun.

As they continued their path, Reeve constantly looked down at his pocket, just looking at the ring.

After what seemed like the thirtieth time, Yang finally questioned it.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I…uh…nothing!" Reeve couldn't explain.

Yang gave him a suspicious look and pulled him aside.

"Turn out your pockets." Yang said.

"What?!" Reeve said in surprise.

"You're hiding something, turn out your pockets." Yang demanded.

Reeve knew there was no use hiding anything from her, so he simply reached in and pulled out the ring.

Yang stared in shock for a good minute.

Reeve didn't know what to think.

On the one hand, he did want to marry her, but on the other, it seemed too fast and too soon.

Reeve began to worry when Yang didn't respond, she just stood there, almost like she was frozen.

After a few more seconds, he spoke up.

"Yang?" He asked.

Immediately he was interrupted by Yang, smashing her lips into his, with more ferocity than ever before.

Yang had kissed him with all the passion she had, only breaking the kiss to say one word.

"Yes."


End file.
